


Luminous

by lilacsandstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Lifetime at Hogwarts, The Golden Trio Era, draco malfoy fic, emotionally a struggle to write this, friends to enemies to lovers trope, guess what ur the baddest, have fun not crying and running away all the time, literally richer than the malfoys, literally someone make them stop being bipolar, ofc u will at first ur a child, reader x draco malfoy - Freeform, slowburn, they’re all over the place, u grow out of it, ur a baddie duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Y/N Luminstar is a new-found infamous young witch who happens to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the same time as Harry Potter. Which means she is also attending with Draco Malfoy. How will she handle being best friends with the Golden Trio and the infamous My-Father-Will-Hear-About-This Malfoy? How will she handle growing up in the environment Hogwarts is becoming? Finally, how will Luminstar show who she really is?: The most powerful witch the entire wizarding world has ever seen.all characters belong to J.K. Rowling (except for Y/N, Y/N’s family, and Lilisana Bratili of course)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope u like this

If anything in this world came across as a shock to Y/N Luminstar, it was the letter she had received in the mail from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first, her mind was boggled at the fact that she had received a letter from such an oddly named school, and it was surely a gag, wasn’t it? A school like that couldn’t possibly exist, could it? Her parents were, on the contrary, ecstatic that she had received a letter, and praised her highly for the “accomplishment”. Even more shocking? She was what the Wizarding World called a “pureblood”! She had always felt different; peculiarly odd and magical. While it was a lot to take in, she welcomed it nonetheless. With open arms, even. And now, her parents were telling her everything.

"Y/N, darling," her father, Y/F/N began, "you are far from normal. Your mother and I are pure-blooded magic folk. I'm a wizard, and your mother, of course, is a witch." At first, she scoffed and let out a small laugh. Her mother smiled in acknowledgment and laughed back. This had to be a dream It had to be.

"You're kidding, right? Very funny, I'm tickled pink," she laughed a little more. Her father chuckled and her parents both knowingly made eye contact. They weren’t actually being _serious,_ were they?

"Y/N, we're deadly serious," her mother, Y/M/N smiled brightly and placed her hand atop Y/N's. Apparently she had asked that aloud. "You're just as magical as we are. Do you ever wonder why we stay so concealed all the time?" The more Y/N thought about it, the more it made perfect sense. All of the times that her parents hadn't allowed her downstairs, and she had heard sounds like whooshing and sounds that almost...glittered. It all began to make perfect sense.

"You really are magical, aren't you?" Y/N asked almost breathlessly. Her mother sent her a 10,000 megawatt smile, and her father let out a silent laugh. Charming people, those Luminstars were. Always knew how to be calm and collected, and kept a smile on their face.

"Yes, star," her father grinned. Y/N felt a small smile creep across her face as she felt more comfortable in her skin. She huffed out a small laugh and jumped up off the couch, and began skipping around the loveseat her parents were lounging in.

"So when am I to head off?" Y/N began almost restlessly. "Am I to go soon? Tomorrow? Today? Where will I get my supplies? Will I know anyone there?" Her mother stuck her arm out in front of her, stopping Y/N in her tireless circling. Her father looked close to bursting at the seams with laughter.

"Y/N, you will be attending in September, on the first, to be exact. We will go to Diagon Alley to retrieve your supplies. I do not think you'll know anyone there, I'm afraid. All of your friends' families are muggles. You've been in muggle school until now," her father spoke calmly. Y/N scrunched her face in confusion and scavenged her brain for any recognition of that word...it was far from familiar. She had never heard it before then.

"What in the heavens is a muggle?" she asked hesitantly. Her mother beamed and laughed a genuine laugh. Y/N watched as her parents yet again made that knowing eye contact and then turned back to her.

"Muggles, my dear," her mother spoke informatively, "are non-magic folk." Y/N thought deeply and then grinned mischievously.

"So Lilisana is a muggle?" Y/N asked excitedly. Her mother and father nodded and Y/N leaped for joy. Lilisana Bratili was Y/N's elementary school bully. She always teased Y/N for being different. For whatever reason, Lilisana could tell that she was different. She tended to call Y/N a freak. Of course, our young Luminstar didn't like it not one bit but failed to stand her ground as much as she so wanted to.

Luminstars were typically passive but very proud. They knew exactly how influential they were, but they swallowed their pride and maintained a humble aroma. No one could ever be mistaken on that. Teachers at Y/N's muggle school would either tell her that her last name was very beautiful and unique, or that it was odd, or peculiar. Typically the latter, to her dismay. Everyone could tell she was different, but Y/N didn't care. She felt special, and different was good to her. She didn't want to be like everyone else. Naturally, that made her a very admirable person. Others were just far too self-acclimated to accept it.

"Star," her father called her softly. "I want you to go over this letter from Hogwarts and make a list for everything you will need to purchase when we shop tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Understood?" The young girl nodded and hurried off toward the staircase of the beautifully structured mansion that her parents owned.

As she skipped up the spiraling staircase, she smiled at the many photos of her and her parents littering the walls. Once she reached her room, the last room on the right, she pushed open the grand door and inhaled the sweet scent of buttercream. It was her favorite scent of candle and she often kept a shelf full in their storage room, where the house-elf supplies were.

Her parents had eight house-elves: Neecy, Loria, Frenny, Panna, Wensin, Hugos, Dilson, and Orland. Frenny and Dilson typically took wonderful care of Y/N. They were always at her disposal. The Luminstars treated all of their elves as equals and loved them as if they were family. When they had presented the elves with clothes when Y/N was a toddler, they had refused to leave and stayed. They loved the Luminstars just as much, and maybe even more. They were beyond grateful to have them.

That story was told to tell this one: all of the elves were now in Y/N's room, sitting patiently on her bed, with one beautifully wrapped gift.

"Miss Y/N!" Loria exclaimed happily. "How wonderful it is for us house elves to see you! Loria is most excited." Y/N smiled giddily and sat in a chair across from them. The elves all shuffled closer to one another to all make sure they could see the girl.

"Loria, what's this?" she asked as she took the gift the youngest house-elf placed in her lap.

"It is gift from us," Loria replied. "Tell Miss Y/N, Frenny. Frenny, tell Miss Y/N about finding gift for her!" Frenny looked at Y/N with a soft expression and smiled. She certainly was just as collected as Mrs. Luminstar.

"Frenny and Dilson thought it would be appropriate, Miss, if Y/N Luminstar was given a gift. You are now eleven, Miss," Frenny explained. Y/N had just turned 11, of course. The perfect, ripe age to receive a letter from Hogwarts. She beamed at the elves and nodded thankfully.

"All of you are too kind," she spoke softly. "I love and appreciate you dearly." The elves hopped off of Y/N's bed and wrapped her in a tight group hug. She bloomed under the attention and hugged them back.

"Off, off!" Dilson announced. "Let Miss Y/N open her gift!" The elves practically bounced back and watched whilst wringing their hands in anticipation. Y/N laughed to herself at their impatience, which she found rather adorable. Neecy trotted over and perched herself atop Y/N's shoulder. Although she was not the youngest of the elves, she was certainly the smallest.

Y/N began unwrapping the gift until she reached a small box, almost the size of her fist. It was a cube-shaped box, each side no longer than her index finger. She looked into each of their eyes; she was nervous to open it. She finally opened the small box to see a beautiful gold necklace with star charms littering the entire chain. In the center, however, there was a diamond. It was maroon and glowed brilliantly in the lamplight.

"You didn't have to do this," she spoke in a near-whisper. The elves all hopped off the bed once again and helped one another loop the necklace gently around Y/N's neck and clasp the end. It was a shorter necklace and was tighter on her neck. It looked gorgeous against her skin.

"Beautiful, as always, Miss Y/N," Frenny patted Y/N's hand lovingly and took in the sight of the young Luminstar they had helped to raise and loved as their own. Y/N would miss them while she was at Hogwarts. They were her closest family aside from her parents.

"Time to make a list for shopping, Miss!" Wensin took Y/N's hand and led her to her desk. The elves brought out pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink for her to use. She smiled gratefully at them all.

"You all take such good care of me," she thanked them. "What am I going to do without you?" The elves gathered close to the girl and patted her affectionately.

"We are always with Miss Y/N," Hugos replied consolingly.

"Miss Y/N is our best friend," Panna and Orland said at the same time. Y/N couldn't express how much love she held in her heart for the elves. They had done so much for her. However, she could not dwell and talk, she had work to do.

"Alright, off with you angels," she laughed. "I have some work to do. Check-in with me within the next hour." The elves nodded and scurried out of the room and down the stairs to tend to other chores. Y/N pulled out her Hogwarts acceptance letter and placed it beside her parchment so she could review it whilst she wrote.

As she scratched her parchment with her quill, she felt happier than she had in what felt like forever. Maybe at Hogwarts, making friends would be far easier than at Smeltings Academy. All of them were snobs. Forget all the pish posh, Y/N wanted home. Surely, this would be as close to home as it was going to get.


	2. diagon alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s first trip to Diagon Alley!! also yes, i’m thedraconiancult, don’t fret :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IVE HAD AO3 FOR FOREVER AND I LIKE IT BETTER THAN WATTPAD SO HERE WE ARE

Y/N was crushing her list. It looked fantastic as far as she could tell. Not a single thing that she had missed, and she was proud of it. Her parents always tried their best to raise her to be prepared for anything, especially to make her plans beforehand. So, all of this came particularly easy to her. She picked up her finished list on her parchment and read over it carefully for any mistakes.

_List of Requirements_

_Parchment and quills_

_Books for classes_

_Ingredients for Potions_

_Trunk_

_Fitting for robes and skirts/dress-shirts_

_Wand!!_

_A pet, of course! (Preferably a cat, thank you, father)_

After giving it a once over, then a twice over, and even a thrice over, she was satisfied. She hurriedly bounced up from her desk and skipped down the stairs to meet her parents, who were happily gathered closely on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She jumped in the air and landed in their laps with a light "umph" and grinned at their shocked expressions.

"Done so quickly, star?" her father asked. Y/N nodded excitedly and handed the list to her father. He laughed softly and looked it over for a few minutes, making Y/N a tad bit nervous. "It looks like you have everything listed here." He handed the list to Y/M/N and allowed her to check it just in case. She smiled approvingly and handed the list back to Y/N.

"It looks pristine, doll," she beamed. Y/N felt her entire body burst with joy as she soaked in the light praise. She loved being correct and in order. Which likely came from being a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Luminstars were known for their relativity to Rowena and were respected highly for it. Y/N wanted to live up to that reputation, and she desperately hoped that would be the case when she was sorted.

In her case, her mother was a pureblood descendant of Merlin himself, and her father was a pureblood descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. It made Y/N one of the most well-known young witches in the entire wizarding world. Interesting, is it not?

"Do you suppose you'll be able to wait a while to go get your supplies, or will you be gnawing your little fingers in anticipation?" her father asked as he raised a brow at her. She smiled and looked at her father directly in the eyes.

"Father, if I am being entirely honest," she began, "I must say the latter sounds correct." Her mother laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"My little love," she spoke softly into her ear, "off to Hogwarts." Her father encased them both in a hug of his own, and they stayed like that for the remainder of the night, Y/N drifting off to sleep easily in her parents' warm and loving embrace.

* * *

"Y/N, dear, time to wake up," her mother gently shook her at her attempt in waking her. Y/N slowly rose from her bedsheets, which she did not remember being placed in last night. Her mother helped her sit up and began picking out an outfit from her closet.

"What are we doing?" Y/N asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with closed fists. Her mother picked out an outfit and folded it over her arm to take it to be ironed by the house-elves.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies, remember dear?" her mother told her softly, mindful of her sleepiness. "You asked us to last night. Perhaps you'll meet some other children in your year whilst we shop, yeah?" Y/N smiled softly and nodded. She was honestly scared to make friends. Sure, she was a Luminstar, but what if everyone thought she was posh because of it? Y/N loved people, and she loved having friends. She would hate for anyone to think otherwise.

"What's for breakfast, mother?" she asked instead, steering her mind from any nail-biting situations. Y/M/N held out her hand for her daughter to take and gently pulled her along behind her to reach the dining room.

"Ah, star, you woke up!" her father chirped from his place at the table. Y/N smiled at his morning happiness and took a seat at the table. "Eat up, and then you can get ready to head to Diagon Alley!" She felt her stomach flip in elation at the idea of preparing to go to Hogwarts.

She could not wait, honestly.

* * *

"Alright, doll, we're at our first store," her father nudged her closer to the doors and Y/N grinned at the sight of it. "This is Scribbulus Writing Implements. It's where you'll find your parchment, quills, and ink. I trust you can find that on your own?" The young witch nodded confidently and strode into the shop with an objective sharp on her mind.

"Oh, hello, there," a voice spoke. Y/N looked over to meet an older man's glassy-eyed gaze. He was rather tall and lanky and limped slightly. He appeared very kind and gentle-natured, which Y/N liked for her first encounter. "You must be Y/F/N Luminstar's daughter. I can tell by the eyes and hair." The girl smiled politely and nodded.

"That would be me, sir," she replied clearly. "I hope, if you don't mind, that is, that you could maybe show me where to find suitable parchment, quills, and ink for my first year at Hogwarts?" The man grinned and showed off bright false teeth, which brought Y/N joy for some odd reason. She always thought elder people were the kindest on the planet.

"Well, of course, dear. That's my job! Follow me, if you will," he replied giddily as he led her to a secluded area of the shop, and pulled a curtain back to reveal wonderfully wrapped, packaged, and designed supplies. "This is where your mother and father would shop when they were younger. Nothing but the best for the wizarding world's finest descendants." Y/N smiled and nodded to him as she began to look at the contents on display.

"I appreciate that compliment, sir, truly," she began respectfully, "but I am no different than my peers or my superiors. I'm just a child. I do appreciate your respect for my ancestors, though." The old man laughed and patted her shoulder softly.

"You definitely are a Luminstar," he spoke genuinely. "You're going to be a very fine young woman, you know?" Y/N felt her face heat slightly as she thanked the man shyly. He walked back to his post at the counter while the young girl continued picking out her supplies. Once she felt she had picked what she needed and wanted, she made her way back to the counter and placed her items upon the man's beautifully marbled surface top.

"I believe that will be all," she sighed. He nodded and began racking up the price and placed her items in an intricately designed bag.

"That will be one galleon, miss," he spoke with a soft smile on his face. Y/N reached into her pocket and pulled a galleon out of the money her father had given to her. She handed it to the man who nodded in approval and sent a huge smile her way.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, Miss Y/N," he told her in a soft voice. He almost sounded like he knew her. "I trust you'll blow them all away." The girl beamed and nodded at the man.

"I'll do my very best, sir, that's a promise," she replied confidently. He grinned and patted her head softly.

"Your father was right," he commented. "You're just like your mother." Y/N smiled at the compliment and bid him goodbye as she exited the store. She met her parents around the corner and found them chatting happily in the whimsical aura that Diagon Alley created.

"Star! Did you find everything well?" her father asked. Y/N nodded and handed the bag to her father. "Are you ready to visit Flourish and Blotts for your books?" She nodded and her parents took her hands, leading her to the wonderful bookstore. Y/N took in the beautiful setup of Diagon Alley and made sure to take a mental picture of the entire place. There are firsts for everything, and seeing this for the first time was something she would not ever be able to forget.

As they entered the shop, her parents let her roam on her own for her things. She was always independent and wanted to have control of her own decisions. While she was scavenging for books she would need, she ran into a young girl with bushy hair.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I was paying no mind to where I was going," Y/N apologized quickly as she helped the girl pick up her things.

"It's alright, don't worry," she replied with just as much confidence as Y/N tried to always use. The girl looked up and made eye contact with Y/N and her eyes widened significantly. "Are you...are you a Luminstar?" The young descendant smiled and nodded modestly.

"That would be me," she sighed almost tiredly. "Y/N Luminstar. What's your name?" The other girl smiled in what looked like admiration and she stood a bit taller.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she stuck her hand out for Y/N to shake. They shook hands and grabbed their books back from where they rested on the display table beside them. "So, are you still shopping for Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, actually, I just started," Y/N told the girl. "First year is making me super anxious. I'm both excited and scared, I'll admit." Hermione nodded in understanding and let her shoulders droop.

"I can definitely empathize on your part," she replied. "First year is going to either be absolutely magnificent or it's going to drain the life out of me." Y/N laughed and nodded in agreement.

The two girls continued making small conversation until Hermione's parents called her to leave. They bid one another farewell and Hermione promised she'd try to find Y/N on the train. Once Y/N reached her parents again, they finished shopping and headed back home.

After the Luminstars had all eaten their dinner and prepared for bed, Y/N couldn't help but hope that Hogwarts would open early. She was growing antsy just waiting another second to walk into those beautiful castle doors.


	3. the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo we on the train now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at chapter summaries

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts. After not-so-patient waiting and far too much begging to just let her "go already father," she was finally walking into the beautiful fireplace in her parents' magnificent mansion to floo to Platform 9 ¾. Well, to the muggle platform at least. She had to walk the rest of the way. As her parents handed her the floo powder, she felt her insides turn into goo. She was nervous, of course. However, this was all for new beginnings.

"King's Cross Station!" Y/N shouted clearly as she threw the floo powder at her feet. The next thing she knew, she was standing in a secluded area in the train station. She huffed a small laugh and waited patiently as her parents and her luggage appeared, including her new kitten, Kalani. The name meant "the sky," and Y/N found it fitting since the kitten's eyes were so grey-blue and glossy.

"Well, star, time to find Platform 9 ¾," her father told her as he adjusted his grip on her trunk. She nodded and made her way through the crowd of people to find the ninth platform. As she was walking, she saw a large family ahead and another boy alongside them. She could tell he wasn't really their own because his dark raven hair contrasted wildly from their burning orange locks.

"Ah, Mrs. Molly Weasley!" Y/M/N called the woman of the group. The shorter, stout woman turned and beamed at the sight of her. "How wonderful it is to see you after such time!" The two women hugged for a moment and made small conversation. The youngest Luminstar was pushed toward the two boys who appeared to be her age by her father, to which she almost reluctantly agreed to.

"Hello," she greeted the two. "I don't think we've met, although our mothers seem to be quite fond of one another. I take it you two aren't related?" The boys listened attentively to her and took in her appearance. It was no secret that her parents had quite a bit of money, but she didn't think it noticeable enough to be ogled at.

"Hi," the dark-haired one replied shyly. "No, we haven't met, and you're right. I only just met Ron here. I'm Harry. What's your name?" Y/N smiled at the dark-haired one's kindness. Making friends wasn't as hard as she'd worried, she supposed.

"My name is Y/N Luminstar," she replied humbly. She watched as the redhead's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open a bit.

"You mean to tell me that you're a Luminstar?" he asked almost breathlessly. "Like, the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin blooded Luminstar?" Y/N laughed and nodded.

"That would be me, Ron," she replied softly. He gasped and covered his mouth with his small hand. She laughed again at his actions and watched as he began to ask another question.

"Is it true that you were never told you were a witch until this year?" Ron asked in disbelief. She nodded and he looked even more stunned, which seemed impossible at this point. "You had house-elves! And magical blood! How much more obvious could it get?" Every time Y/N thought about it, it didn't make sense to her either. It was bloody obvious, and she was blind to it. Perhaps since she grew up around it all and didn't know anything else.

"It's just what I grew up to understand," she replied in almost a questioning tone. "I really don't understand it either, Ron. It just seemed normal to me." Ron nodded slowly and Harry listened politely the entire time.

"I mean, I grew up never knowing anything other than neglect and mistreatment," Harry spoke almost unfazed, "in a way, I can see where Y/N's coming from." She nodded with her lips pursed, looking into Harry's sad eyes. Her gaze trailed upward and made contact with a lightning bolt scar, and suddenly, she felt her entire body freeze. Her parents had told her the story of James, Lily, and Harry Potter about a month ago. The boy standing in front of her was most definitely Harry Potter. He had to be.

"Hold on a blithering minute," Y/N said, astonished, "you're Harry Potter! Stars, you're really Harry Potter! Be still, my heart!" Ron laughed at her dramatism while Harry blushed faintly and looked at his shoes.

"Yes, that's me," he replied shyly. Y/N giggled and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I'm merely kidding, Harry," she poked. "You best prepare yourself. When all of the other young ladies our age find out Harry Potter is in their year, you'll be surrounded by admiration-clouded numpties." Ron snorted and Harry let out a small laugh.

"You lot best be going through to the platform, now," Molly Weasley told the three. "The train will be leaving soon, and it doesn't take late folk! Off with you, now!" Ron sighed and nodded to Y/N and Harry, then sped off to the wall and vanished straight through it. The young Luminstar and the Potter boy stared after him in awe.

"Well? What're you waiting for, star?" her father asked. Y/N looked back to him and smiled confidently as she bolted through the wall and appeared at the platform. The train was absolutely marvelous. After she admired it for a bit, she looked over to see Ron smiling proudly at her.

"I take it you're going to fall in love with Hogwarts," he laughed. She smiled and nodded as she looked at her feet and adjusted her grip firmly on her luggage. "I think you, Harry, and I are going to get along really well. Best friends, if I do say so myself." Y/N felt her heart leap at those words. A friend. Maybe fitting in at Hogwarts would be the least of her worries.

"You really think so, Ron?" she asked hopefully. The boy nodded almost frantically. Then, Harry came barreling through the wall, followed by the trio's parents.

"Brilliant," Harry remarked to himself, but Y/N and Ron caught what he said. They laughed and began talking about how excited they were to be attending Hogwarts in the same year.

"Children?" her mother interrupted them softly. "You best be boarding the train. It leaves any minute now." The three nodded and sprinted to the train, boarding, and finding a cart to sit in. Once the three of you sat down, you next to Ron, and Harry on the other side of you two, you began chattering about everything you would do once you got to the school.

After possibly thirty minutes at most, a girl your age walked proudly into the cart. She was a tad taller than you (which was a little concerning) and had bushy hair that surrounded her entire face. Y/N recognized the girl right away. It was Hermione, the girl who she had run into at Diagon Alley!

"Oh, hello, Y/N. Wonderful to see you again! But, have any of you happened to see a toad around here?" she asked confidently. "A boy named Neville lost him and has been looking for him since we got on the train." The three shook their heads in unison and Hermione sighed as she made her way to sit by Harry in the cart. "I need to sit. I've been scavenging this train for what seems like forever." Y/N nodded and allowed her to sit and rest.

"Well, since you're here, why don't these two introduce themselves. Come on, you two, don't be rude," Y/N told the boys. They sat up straighter and Ron began first.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he extended his hand above the table for her to shake. Hermione reluctantly shook his hand, then wiped it off on her pants, which Y/N allowed her jaw to drop subtly at. Hermione then turned to the boy beside her and raised her eyebrows, awaiting an introduction.

"I'm Harry Potter," he spoke hesitantly as he offered his hand to shake. Hermione's jaw dropped and her shoulders slumped in disbelief.

"Holy cricket!" she exclaimed. "Holy mother cricket, you're Harry Potter. Like, the boy who lived. Harry James Potter." The boy in question raised a brow, confused that she knew as much as she did, and nodded stiffly as he shook her hand.

"You already know me, we met at Diagon Alley," the Y/H/C-haired girl told the bushy-haired one. Hermione grinned and nodded excitedly. Her eyes truly did light up when she was happy, didn't they?

"I still can't believe you're a Luminstar! A real Luminstar! The only Luminstar with both the blood of Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw, in fact!" Hermione burst. Y/N smiled politely and softly nodded. "I can't believe it! I've met a Luminstar and Harry Potter!" The boy and girl mentioned smiled bashfully and looked at their feet.

"Hello? I'm still here," Ron groaned as he waved his hands around in the air. "I'm only kidding, I reacted the same way. They're basically famous." Y/N felt her cheeks flush at the compliment. Being referred to in such a casual manner while still withholding her place made her embarrassed.

"Basically?" Hermione echoed. "Are you kidding me, Ron? You must be joking; they're literally walking gold!" Harry laughed, and soon Y/N was, as well.

"While I am flattered," Y/N began, "I must ask that you don't think so highly of me. I'm merely a child. Also, I would like to be seen as normally as possible, thank you." The girl across from Y/N nodded and smiled softly toward her.

"The same for me," Harry responded. Y/N's female friend turned and nodded to him, as well.

"Well, I mustn't be rude," she changed the subject seamlessly, "I have to introduce myself! I'm Hermione Granger. It was wonderful to meet you two and to see you again Y/N, but I'm afraid I must be heading off. I suspect we will be arriving soon, and we best change into our robes." Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to Hermione.

"She was both nutty and sane at the same time," Ron remarked quietly. Y/N and Harry laughed and all three of them began getting ready to change into their robes. To say that the young Luminstar was excited was an understatement. She was absolutely ecstatic.

Time to meet some new faces, she supposed.


	4. the sorting ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorting ceremony time BAM BAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe

As the train stopped and the three newfound friends trotted off the train, they came across a very tall burly man with a face and head full of hair. He had a small exchange with Harry and then his eyes widened at the sight of Y/N.

"The youngest Luminstar has finally arrived," he spoke in awe. "S'an honor to have you here, Miss. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I look forward to seeing you in the beautiful Hogwarts halls." Y/N smiled gratefully for the welcome and clasped her hands as she admired the kindness she's been shown this entire time.

"Your welcome is most greatly appreciated, Hagrid," the girl replied confidently. "My name is Y/N, and I look forward to spending as much time here as possible!" Hagrid smiled warmly at her and allowed her to walk on with Ron and Harry.

"Look! We get to go on boats!" Ron exclaimed. "I remember Fred and George telling me about this, but I thought they were bluffing!" Y/N felt her smile get even wider, which felt nearly impossible at this point.

"Come on, Y/N, quit ogling, would you?" Harry called back to her. "Get on the boat!" She boarded the small boat with Harry and Ron and they all radiated excitement. She was glad that she had found people as excited as she was.

Soon, after sailing smoothly across the water, they came upon the shore of Hogwarts and were led by Hagrid to their next destination. Y/N admired every bit of what she could soak in. It was positively magnificent here. Marvelous. Gorgeous. Enticing. Whatever you wanted to call it; it was everything Y/N could think of in that moment.

She zoned out at one point, far too invested in the walls around her, that she came to when they were all standing in a crowd at a staircase. She saw a platinum blonde haired boy come up to Harry and begin talking nonsense about social classes and friendships. Everything he was saying and the tone he used made her blood boil. So, she did something about it, naturally.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy," she seethed. It may have seemed a little harsh of her to say, but no matter. The boy turned to her and looked her up and down in disgust. He stepped toward her and raised a brow.

"So brave, are we?" he asked mockingly. Y/N snorted and stomped on his toe, making him step back and yelp slightly. "Who even are you?" Y/N felt her heart swell at the opportunity to make him feel like an idiot.

"Y/N Luminstar, genius," she spat. She watched as his face grew somehow even paler and his eyes became the size of saucers. He opened and closed his mouth a few times until it hardened into a line, then extended into a smirk.

"Pardon my indecency, you just look," he trailed off and Y/N felt her face morph into a dark expression.

"I look what?" she asked through gritted teeth. She hated his guts already. It would feel great to punch him, and she knew it.

"Just a tad more troubled than I expected is all," he said snidely. Y/N felt her face heat with anger. Did he really just have the gaul to tell her he thought she was mad? Coo-coo? A nut job? Oh, she'd show him.

"Well, I must say, Malfoy, that your attitude isn't very flattering toward your appearance. Doesn't make you very...appealing," she replied with a smirk mirroring his own. His grin faltered and he snarled in pure resentment.

It wasn't Y/N's goal to make enemies on her first day, of course, but this one was asking for it.

Then, an older woman walked up and pushed Malfoy away as she stood before them all. She was explaining what was going to happen next. A "sorting ceremony"? Y/N had heard vaguely of this from her parents, about what house she would be in.

Her parents suspected she would get Ravenclaw, but then her mother said she saw more in Y/N than the surface. Like something else was waiting to break out.

As they all walked into the Great Hall and waited to be called up to the Sorting Hat, Y/N felt her nerves working up. She wanted to be a Gryffindor and make her parents proud, but she knew she had to be what she was chosen to. What her mother said had kept nagging her in her mind and she couldn't push it down.

"Y/N Luminstar!" the older woman, Professor McGonagall, she learned, called her name. She gulped and held her own hands as she walked hesitantly up to the stool. She sat down and felt her palms grow extremely sweaty and she felt the woman place the ragged hat on her head.

"Ah! A Luminstar," the hat called out loudly. "It's been a while since I've seen one of them. Wonderful, wonderful wizards and witches conjured from that family. You, however, are different, aren't you?" The girl felt her heart beating out of her chest at the acknowledgements. "The blood of both Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin himself. Extraordinary, is it not? Hmm...you are very brave. Bold. Caring. Smart. Incredibly witty, at that. You are undoubtedly a Luminstar, but I believe this mixed blood is making you hard to place. You fit every house, and that hardly ever happens, doll!" Y/N could tell she was going to freak out later, this was making her blood pressure skyrocket.

"Well, I will say this," the hat began, "you are no normal witch to the wizarding world. You are going to have a huge impact on us all. Choose wisely on your paths, Luminstar. I believe I have made my decision, now." The girl felt her hands grip tightly and she could feel her jaw clenching. This was far too nerve wracking. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted proudly.

The Gryffindor table roared with cheers, but she stayed put in the stool. This was not good. Not good enough for her. This felt wrong. She was supposed to be a Ravenclaw!

"No, you must have made a mistake!" she told the hat, still resting on her head. The hat made a quizzical noise and laughed lowly.

"You really are a Luminstar, aren't you?" the Sorting Hat continued laughing. "My decisions are final and always are correct. You, my dear, are a Gryffindor at heart." Y/N felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. McGonagall took the hat off of her head slowly and helped her stand as she gave the young girl a sympathetic look.

"We may speak later, if you'd like," she told Y/N quietly to where only she could hear. The girl nodded and slowly trudged her way over to the Gryffindor table. Luckily for her, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all there beaming up at her as she found an empty seat beside Hermione.

"You're here for a reason, Y/N," Hermione said gently. "I believe that with my whole heart. This is where you're meant to be, and someday, you'll know why!" The two girls smiled at one another as Harry and Ron gave Y/N a small smile.

As Y/N looked over to the Slytherin table, just being a tad curious about the whole castle, she locked eyes with the Draco Malfoy boy. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Almost like he knew what was bugging her.

She sent him a small, awkward smile and then hurriedly looked back down. That was awkward. He looked worried. When she looked back up, however, he just sent her an annoyed glare and huffed proudly as he looked away with his nose pointed high in the air.

Nope, afraid not. Possible redemption was completely ruined with that one.


	5. the new friend(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO

Y/N was absolutely loving her first year at Hogwarts. Well, sort of. Of course, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all ended up far closer and she was pushed aside oftentimes, but they still talked to her like she was their best friend. They just did everything without her. Like, for example, when she found out that they had defeated that troll and saved Hermione, or when they all had found out Professor Quirrel was a total creep psychopath who wanted the Philosopher's Stone. Y/N loved them, she really did. They just forgot about her way too much.

Which most likely explained why she was standing next to Draco Malfoy having an in-depth conversation with him about anything and everything.

"So, have you enjoyed Hogwarts so far?" Draco had asked as soon as he had walked up to the girl standing in the hallway. She looked at him with a solid expression until she noticed his genuity and smiled softly as she nodded. "Well, that's surprising. Haven't the golden trio been avoiding you like the plague sometimes?" Y/N felt her face harden again as she looked at the boy with exhaustion.

"They aren't avoiding me, Malfoy," she said, very annoyed. "They just forget. It doesn't make it any better, but they don't mean harm by it. They all just click." He hummed and nudged her lightly.

"If you ever want, you know," he suggested coolly, "you could hang out with us. You fit Slytherin more in my opinion, anyway. You have a quick tongue." She laughed quietly and shook her head.

"No, I'm just quick-witted," she corrected. "Descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, remember?" He gave her a look of "are you kidding me we already know," but playfully, and she laughed.

"Seriously, Luminstar," he said again, that confidence still present in his tone, "you're welcome to visit us. I insist. Besides, we won't forget you." Y/N nodded and thanked him as she nudged him back from earlier. They sat in comfortable silence. Y/N had expected him to leave, yet he hadn't. He stayed right where he was. Not forgetting her. Not leaving her behind. He was trying to make that clear, too. Why? Y/N didn't know. But, still, it was an effort.

An effort Y/N appreciated, even from the boy she decided to loathe at the beginning of the year. She still didn't fully trust him, but it was progress.

* * *

Y/N was struggling to make it through the day without feeling absolutely disposed of. Hermione, Harry, nor Ron had talked to her all day. They were her only friends, and she didn't want to impose on Draco's time and risk him being angry with her. So, she sat in the library; alone and upset that this would even happen. While she sat, thinking about how she couldn't wait to leave and visit home, she heard someone sit across from her.

"Y/N?" the familiar voice asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" The girl in question looked up at the other and recognized Hermione Granger's worried gaze. She felt her blood rush in her ears as she glared at the girl.

"What do you think, Hermione?" she spoke through gritted teeth. "The people I call friends don't even consider me their own." Hermione's face turned from concerned to ashamed rather quickly.

"What do you mean, Y/N?" she asked in return. Y/N scoffed and let her mouth hang open slightly as she stood up from the table and decided to say one last thing to Hermione before she left.

"That golden trio of yours tend to forget their fourth quite often, don't you think?" she commented quietly, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Y/N was quicker and began to storm off. Hermione's chair squealing as she stood could be heard across the entire library as she rushed after Y/N, trying to keep up with the upset girl's pace.

"Y/N! Y/N, _please_!" she called after her. "We haven't forgotten about you! In fact, I was stopping by to say goodbye to you before we left for Christmas, but I noticed you were upset!" The fuming girl whipped around to face her pursuer, her gaze piercing as she took a few steps forward to stand directly in front of Hermione.

"If you hadn't forgotten, would you care to explain why I never accompany the three of you? Hardly ever? You three do everything together without me! You solve these wonderfully complex mysteries and don't bother to even ask me if I want to help! Sometimes, when we all sit together in the Great Hall and we have a conversation, you all end up trailing off into your own conversation and leave me out of it! Don't even get me started on the days that you don't bother to talk to me at all!

"The three of you could care less if I was there or not, since it wouldn't make a difference to your daily activities. Is there any possible way you could justify that, Hermione? Any of you? Because I find it extremely hard to believe that you ever could. Have a spectacular Christmas, and a safe trip home. Owl me if something happens. Good day," the girl spat as she turned on her heel and rushed to a crevice in the wall that no one hardly ever walked by or noticed.

She plopped in the center of it and silently wept as she wished nothing more than to just go home. Why did it have to be so hard to make real friends? This was ending up like muggle school. As she placed her head on her arms, which rested on her knees, she zoned out and hadn't noticed someone else was in her presence until they had sat down beside her.

"Hello, Luminstar," the boy sighed. Y/N looked over and met icy blue eyes with her own E/C ones. She showed a weak smile and his eyes tracked a tear rolling down her face. "What happened to you?" She knew he probably meant it in a more friendly way, but it sounded rather harsh. She huffed a laughed and sniffed, looking back at her knees.

"I just shouted at Hermione," Y/N replied as she felt more tears brim in her eyes. "I feel like I'm not going to get their friendship back." She felt her heart break into pieces as she admitted it. She had trusted them with everything and they had apparently not trusted her with near as much.

"I'm not good with reassurances," Draco said, his voice still lacking remorse. "However, my offer from earlier on this year still stands. You're welcome there. If you ever feel the need, of course. It would benefit you most to hang around with us, I believe. You're more for our crowd, anyway." Y/N rolled her eyes playfully and turned to face him again.

"Malfoy, I'm not sly like you," she said as she raised a brow. "It would be fun being friends with you, I think. But, I would likely be the killjoy, considering you don't like my judgment most times." The boy shook his head as he gave a small smile, making Y/N raise both brows as she looked back to her knees.

"You look a mess, Luminstar," he huffed as he stood slowly from the ground. "You best go wash up. We'll all be boarding the train home soon. You're more than welcome to sit with Crabbe, Goyle, and I. Blaise and Pansy may join, but they likely will sit with their other friends." Y/N nodded and placed her chin on one of her forearms.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she replied politely, retracting her gaze to the stone floor in front of her. After a moment, the platinum-blond boy turned and headed back in the direction he had come. Y/N sighed and began thinking about what Malfoy had suggested.

What would Hermione, Harry, and Ron say?

* * *

After boarding the train and successfully avoiding Hermione and the girl's frantic attempts at gaining her attention, Y/N made her way quickly to the Slytherin carts to avoid being caught. She found where Draco was sitting a lot sooner than she had thought, thankfully, and ushered herself inside. The boy looked up and met her relieved gaze with his own amused one.

"Ah, you've decided to show up," he spoke proudly. Y/N rolled her eyes and placed her trunk in the overhead storage, then took the seat beside him. He was right, Crabbe and Goyle were in the cart and with Draco, sans Blaise and Pansy.

"Oh no, you've decided to be even more of a nuisance," she retorted lightly, making him huff out a small laugh. She smoothed out her skirt and turned her attention toward the two boys across from them. "Hello, Crabbe. Goyle. I trust you're happy to be returning home?" The boys nodded and Crabbe blushed a bit, Y/N noticing.

"Admit it," he started, "you're already enjoying this far more than you would have with those blithering idiots." Y/N felt her heart ache at the mention of her ex-friends, looking down at her lap as she fiddled with her hands.

"I feel more welcome," Y/N replied truthfully, "but they're not blithering idiots. They just didn't need me around." Y/N felt Draco look at her in disbelief and he flicked her shoulder lightly.

"They're idiots for dropping you," he said, making Y/N feel better about herself. "You're a bloody Luminstar. A Luminstar! And they rejected you! They forgot about you!" The girl felt her heart drop. She thought he saw her as more than her last name, but apparently not.

"So you only see me for my surname, too?" she asked, seemingly bored as she sighed. The boy's eyebrows were creased when she looked at him. He lifted the top edge of his lip, almost like he was disgusted, but Y/N knew it was of confusion.

"No," he replied slowly. "It certainly is an attention-grabber, but I suppose it's not your only great quality." Y/N felt her face fall yet again as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You suppose?" she asked, slightly offended. The boy huffed and looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Alright," he groaned as he put his face onto his palm, his elbow resting on the table. "You're fun to be around. You impress me, sometimes. You have a lot more to offer than they do. Are you happy, now?" The girl laughed at how distraught he seemed to admit it. She turned to the two boys across from them, covering her mouth from Draco's sight, but not bothering to lower her tone. She stuck her thumb in his direction and laughed as she tried to form a sentence.

"He's a literal child, isn't he?" she giggled. "Can't even admit that he wants to be friends with me." The two muffled snorts and Y/N directed her attention back to Draco, who was now crossing his arms and had his nose stuck in the air, sneering.

"Shut up," he grumbled, earning a laugh from Y/N. He was actually a lot more fun to hang out with than her previous friends. She could tease him and his reactions were priceless, and he didn't take them to heart. It was surprising since he always threatened people he would tell his father about whatever had happened as his defense.

"Lips sealed," she replied as she leaned back in the seat, getting more comfortable. She felt the three staring at her, so she raised a brow at them. "What are you three ogling at?" They quickly looked away, and Draco leaned back, mimicking Y/N's position.

"So, are your mother and father to pick you up?" he asked. Y/N nodded and smiled at the thought of them. "You're excited to see them?" She nodded again, and smiled with her teeth; she was positively beaming at the mention of Mr. and Mrs. Luminstar.

"I've missed them dearly," she declared. "What of you three? Are you eager to see your parents?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded. They were oddly silent.

"I suppose?" Draco said it more like a question. "I'm not sure, my father just tends to make my gears grind far more often than I would enjoy. I have missed my mother, although." Y/N nodded and then directed her attention back to the other two boys.

"You're rather quiet," she spoke softly. "Is everything alright?" She watched as Crabbe blushed again and Goyle nodded. She raised a brow and leaned forward. "Care to explain the radio silence?" Goyle sighed and Crabbe kept his mouth clamped shut.

"Vin here is trying not to combust at the moment," Goyle replied. "I just don't want to make a fool out of myself." Y/N sighed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. This is why she hated being a Luminstar this year.

"Goyle," Y/N began, "I am not one to degrade others. Please, join our conversation. It'll be much more fun. Crabbe, I won't be annoyed if you combust. There, solve the tension?" The two shrugged and nodded, and Y/N leaned back.

The three continued to make small conversation the entire way back, having laughed a majority of the time. Y/N really was enjoying herself. These three were actually good friends to have. Once the train came to a stop, Y/N whipped her excited frame to meet Draco's less ecstatic one beside her. She shot him a 10,000 mega-watt smile and he sent a small one back. She lept up from her seat and grabbed her things, waiting for Draco to hurry and get his, as well.

"Are you waiting for me?" he asked as he slowly turned to meet her buzzing form. She nodded rapidly and he laughed in response. "I didn't think you would." She kicked her foot out and hit the back of his knee, making him bend and almost fall. She let out a loud, beyond amused laugh and he whipped around to send her a warning glare.

"Hurry up!" she groaned as she jumped around a bit. He shook his head as he hid a smile and got the rest of his things, following a practically vibrating Y/N out of the train. "Come with me to meet my parents! They would love to meet you." Y/N watched as Draco's expression shifted from normal to stunned.

"Really?" he asked confusedly. The girl nodded again and took his wrist of his unoccupied hand, leading him through the crowd to where she spotted her parents. She let go when she got close and lept into her parents' embrace, squeezing them as tightly as humanly possible.

"Hello, star," her father spoke first. "We've missed you dearly." Y/N replied into their shoulders, but it was too muffled to hear. Her parents laughed at their daughter and released her.

"Mother, Father," the girl began chirpily, "this is my friend Draco Malfoy." Her parents' expressions softened, yet looked a tad uneasy.

"Hello, Draco," her mother extended her hand toward the boy. "My name is Y/M/N; I'm Y/N's mother." They shook hands and exchanged warm smiles.

"Wonderful to meet you, Draco," her father then said, extending his own hand to shake with the young Malfoy. "I'm Y/F/N; Y/N's father." Draco accepted her father's hand and shook it respectfully.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you," the boy replied proudly. "As much as I wish I could stay and chat a bit more, I have to find my own parents. Luminstar, I'll see you soon. I might even owl you." Y/N smiled and nodded, flicking his shoulder as a friendly farewell.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," she teased. "I'll see you after Christmas." He nodded and walked off to where his parents stood, looking rather pleased in the Luminstars' direction.

Perhaps being friends with Draco Malfoy would be much more pleasant than she originally thought. Wouldn't it?


	6. the manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u go to the manor and meet drakey’s fam tehe lol rofl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i’m done with life

Visiting the Malfoy Manor was definitely not Y/N's objective when she first met the platinum haired boy who decided to show his arse to the school. Quite frankly, she wanted to shove her wand up said arse and kick him into the Forbidden Forest. And unexpectedly, she became so close with him over the course of the summer that she was now standing in front of the magnificent doors of his home. She was bouncing with excitement and her parents had to calm her before the door was opened.

When a house elf opened the doors, he actually smiled and nodded, bowing before the family as he stepped aside for them to enter. The Luminstars walked inside and stepped about three feet into the home whilst they were fawned over by Narcissa Malfoy, who was entering the room.

"So wonderful to have you!" she spoke excitedly, yet somehow still calm. "Oh, Y/N, Draco will be ecstatic to see you! He's been stalking impatiently all over this house just waiting for you to walk through that-"

"Y/N!" the girl being called whipped her head over to a doorway atop a staircase, seeing her best friend lean on the railing and peer down at her with a smirk on his face. "Fancy seeing you here, don't you agree?" She beamed and laughed as she bolted up the staircase and leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He awkwardly accepted the embrace and patted her back hesitantly, Y/N rolling her eyes playfully to herself at his inability to socialize or accept any affection whatsoever.

"You're right," she responded sarcastically as she pulled back, "it's quite a coincidence. Aside from that, it's wonderful to see you. Even if you make me want to beat you to death." The boy's eyes widened as he cracked a small grin and Y/N giggled.

"Mother?" the boy called down the staircase. Narcissa looked up awaiting for Draco to continue. "Is it alright if Y/N and I lounge in my room until dinner?" His mother nodded and smiled softly.

"As long as the Luminstars are alright with it, I am as well," she told her son. The two pre-teens whipped their attention to Y/N's parents who looked at one another, then smiled as they gave Y/N a polite and curt nod.

"Let's go!" Draco announced as he pulled the girl by her wrist to his room. Once inside, they leaped onto the bed and began laughing, happy to finally be in one another's presence. "So, how has your summer been, Luminstar?"

"It's been spectacular, actually," she replied with a sigh. "I've been writing my best friend for the majority of it, and I'm visiting him at the moment." He made a false impressed face and locked eyes with her.

"That sounds very interesting," he replied. "I'm visiting my best friend that I've been writing at this very moment, as well." Y/N mimicked his impressed expression until they broke into small laughs and sporting minuscule smiles.

"In all honesty, Draco," she nudged his shoulder to show some amount of friendly affection. "I have missed you. I'm glad we got closer." He smirked and flicked her in response.

"I've missed you too, Luminstar," he said. "Your attitude sure is a highlight of my day. I almost missed having a letter from you today until I remembered you were visiting in person." The girl smiled, flattered, and showed this by placing her hand over her heart.

"Aw, a true gentleman," she cooed. He nudged her in the ribs, which actually stung a little, making her grab them in surrender. "Okay, alright, bloody hell." He laughed smugly and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Do you think you'll ditch sticking around me when we go back to school?" the Malfoy boy asked in an almost scared tone. Y/N turned to look at him, a worried look etched on her features. She waited for him to return her eye contact. Once he did, she sighed deeply.

"Now what in the everliving world gave you that idea, Malfoy?" she asked quietly. He huffed and crossed his arms almost frustratedly, like he didn't want to admit to why. Which made sense, after all, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Won't you flock back to Potter and his gossip gang when we return?" he asked quietly. Y/N sat up and crossed her legs, clasping her hands between them. She pursed her lips and raised a brow, giving him a look that said "you already know the answer you blithering idiot."

"You're a dim-wit, you know that right, Draconius?" she asked playfully. He looked at her like she had lost her mind for calling him that, making her heave a loud laugh. He slipped a small smile and sat up with her, leaning back on his arms and dangling his legs off the side of his four-poster bed.

"Never call me that again," he mumbled, trying to contain a laugh. She beamed and nudged him with her knee.

"I highly doubt I'm going to forgive them that easily," she finally answered, her eyes going hard for a moment. "Besides, you're far better to me than they have been. You're more real." He looked up from the floor, the lamplight catching on his icy blue-ish eyes.

It was in that moment that Y/N realized exactly how much he had grown up over the summer. He looked so entirely different and yet so much the same all at once. He was matured a bit more; some of the child-like fat from his face had turned into more of a pre-teen form. Overall, he wasn't much different. But Y/N could see every little detail that had changed.

"What's got you staring, huh?" he interrupted, a smirk painting his face as he looked proudly at his friend's expression. She blinked a few times and smiled as she looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Just didn't really notice how different you really were is all," she admitted. "I had to take a moment to study the new things." He laughed and sent her a genuine smile.

"You look a tad different as well," he replied. "You look...more mature." Y/N flipped her hair sassily and sat up as straight as she could.

"Far more mature than you'll ever amount to, daddy's slave," she replied pompously. The boy scoffed in mock-offense and shoved her, sending her flying off the end of the bed. A loud thud resounded. Draco bursted into laughter and peered over the edge of the bed to see Y/N in a frazzled mess on the floor, her hair all astray.

"You alright there, Luminstar?" he asked through laughs. She blew her hair out of her face and sent a glare at him, her bottom lip jutting out just slightly.

"Oh, just peachy," she sneered. He smirked and huffed, trying to contain laughter, making Y/N let out a snicker of her own. They laughed together as he stood up, walking around the edge of his bed to help her stand. She stood and punched his shoulder, him puffing at the contact.

She walked over to the mirror on the wall opposite his door and began fixing her hair and her outfit. He walked up beside her and stood leaning against the wall, watching her tend to herself. She was about to ask him what he was doing when a knock came from outside the door.

"Draco? Y/N?" Narcissa called from outside. "Dinner is ready. Come downstairs, please." The two shared a small argument over who would sit by who and what parent was the worst to sit by on the way to the door, then walked down the staircase as mannerly as they could.

"Ah, Y/N Luminstar," a male voice spoke proudly. "Wonderful to finally welcome you to our home. Draco thinks very highly of you. I trust you keep the boy in check?" Y/N beamed and nodded respectfully as she took her seat beside her mother, meaning she was across from Draco.

"Of course, sir," the girl responded calmly as she inserted some mild humor, "I have to keep a close eye on him, that's for sure." Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy laughed and smiled at the young girl, sealing their approval of their son's best friend.

"Draco, we must say, it is lovely to see you again," Y/M/N spoke, her voice as smooth as honey. "She really does enjoy writing to you. She practically leaps out her own window to meet the owl halfway when he brings letters!" Draco sent Y/N a playful smirk as she felt her face heat with embarrassment.

"Does she?" he asked. He watched her cheeks redden and laughed lightly at her as he beamed at the girl's mother.

"Oh, don't let his pride fool you," Narcissa spoke up. "He does the same thing!" Y/N smacked her mouth with her palm, rather loudly too, as she contained a snort. The boy sent his mother a glare and his own pale face reddened.

After about two hours of eating and discussing anything and everything, Y/N finally had her fill on everything before her.

"This was wonderful," the girl spoke. "I've never felt so welcome anywhere, and I certainly appreciate you offering for us to visit." The Malfoys all sent Y/N soft smiles, even Lucius.

"It was an honor to have you here," Lucius told the girl, then directed his attention to her parents, "all of you." Suddenly, an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter before Y/N's parents, everyone watching in confusion.

The girl's father opened it hesitantly and turned to his wife.

"It's from the ministry," he replied confusedly. His wife leaned over to peer at the letter, Y/N and Draco making worried eye contact.

"Whatever could they want?" the girl's mother asked quietly. Her father's eyes grew wider as he read the letter, then he looked at Y/M/N and nodded stiffly. She gasped and turned to Y/N. "Star, we have to leave this instant. Only, you cannot go with us. We will find somewhere for you to stay; somewhere you will be safe."

"She could stay with us," Narcissa spoke helpfully. "Whatever it is and for however long, we can take care of her. We have far too many rooms here for her not to." Lucius nodded in agreement and Draco nodded frantically, honestly a tad scared for Y/N at the moment.

"Would that suit you well, star?" Y/F/N asked the girl. She looked to him and nodded softly, him nodded firmly back to her, mostly as an assurance that everything would be okay.

"You two head off, we'll settle Y/N in and floo to your home later to gather her things," Lucius told the two Luminstar parents. "Is that fine by you?" The two parents nodded confidently and stood quickly as they exited the Manor.

"Come on," Draco stood from the table and began to walk, beckoning her to follow him. "You can stay in the room beside mine so you're not all alone." Narcissa smiled and Y/N stood to follow Draco up the staircase to the room.

He could tell she was scared. What could've happened that was so urgent from the ministry? Was something wrong? Would her parents be okay? Far too many questions were rattling her brain. She sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands when she followed Draco inside.

He closed the door softly and walked over, then sat beside her, their shoulders touching. Y/N knew this was pretty much his way of hugging her and telling her it would be okay. His way of comforting her. So she sat and relished in his presence.

She wasn't alone. Her parents would be okay. It was almost like Draco was telling her that himself. That was, until she pulled back into reality and heard the words come from his very mouth.

"They'll be okay, Luminstar," he reassured her quietly. "Don't stress. They're strong, and you're even stronger. You're not alone, silly. Would you like to go for a walk?" Y/N looked up and rubbed her temples, then sighed as she opened her eyes, smiling softly.

"Sure," she sighed. "Yeah, let's go for a walk." He stood and offered his hand to her, which she gratefully took. He then proceeded to link their arms together and lead her outside, guiding her down a trail that led into the woods, then to a beautiful lake with the most gorgeous reflection of the moon Y/N ever would see.


	7. the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u go for a walk omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus i’m tired

As they walked side by side, with about two foot's distance between them, they cast their eyes upon the lake coming into view. It glistened in the moonlight as if it were diamond dust. Y/N looked into the water as her face filled with awe and adoration, and Draco watched it unfold right before his eyes.

Y/N walked faster over to the water, taking larger steps, and Draco followed proudly. She liked it. He hoped she would.

"Draco," she breathed, her heart feeling full again at the sight of something so beautiful. The boy smirked gleefully and nodded to himself. "It's beautiful."

"I know," he spoke, certainty laced within his words. Y/N looked to him softly and wrapped one arm around him in a side hug, squeezing him briefly before letting go.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. He felt his entire body light on fire with the realization that she was his favorite person. His friend. His closest friend. And he would protect her at all costs. Whatever happened with her parents, it would not reach her.

"No need," he mumbled as he looked at his feet, clasping his hands behind his back. Y/N noticed his slight shyness and nudged him, brining some playful sense back to their situation. She wouldn't lie, she actually found their banter and teasing very amusing.

"I forgot to mention earlier," she brought up, "your room is also beautiful. Remarkable, really. I love it." He scoffed and straightened his posture, his arrogance shining through once again.

"Obviously," he spoke justly. "It's my room. Of course it would be." The girl laughed and nodded, pursing her lips as she made eye contact with him.

"I suppose you're not wrong," she admitted playfully, and he raised a brow.

"You suppose?" he laughed in shock. Y/N laughed and leaned onto him for support, her hair falling into her face from the force. He laughed along with her, but subtly. However, he was very amused.

"I'm only kidding," she spoke between laughs. "I know that the Malfoys' superiority trait has to have some order." He gasped and the girl burst into laughter again. She stood back up from leaning onto him and let her eyes wander to the moon.

"I've always loved the moon best," she whispered, more to herself, but Draco heard and smiled. "It's much more elegant. And beautiful." The boy watched as she admired the sky.

"I couldn't agree more," he spoke. He kept his eyes trained on her for a moment more, then slowly allowed his gaze to wander toward the same moon she was fawning over.

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly, the two of them ever taking their eyes off of the moon.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"Is it stupid of me?"

"No. No, I think you're handling it very well, actually, Luminstar."

She looked over finally and met Draco's eyes, and they appeared to glow in the moonlight. They were so fierce and bright. Just like him. She never thought she'd admit that, and here she was around a year later, admiring him as much as she did the moon.

"You know," she spoke softly, a small smile quirking on her lips, "I think you're my best friend, Draco." He smirked almost victoriously and held his head high.

"Rightfully so," he replied. "And you are mine." He nodded, his posture softening a tad, but still holding character. She beamed and flicked his shoulder, earning a gasp in protest, and she let out a laugh.

"Come along, you absolute numptie," she laughed. "We best be heading back. I couldn't bear it if your mother were disappointed." The boy laughed as he rolled his eyes, walking alongside her back to his home.

"Always in charge," Draco muttered, earning a punch to the shoulder. "Watch it!" She giggled lightly at his slight show of anger. "I'm serious, hit me one more time and I'll toss you into our basement, Luminstar!" The girl only continued to laugh as she landed one small hit to his chest as she bolted off toward the manor.

She heard him shouting playfully from behind, chasing her. She picked up speed as her laughs grew in volume when she could see him slowly gaining on her.

"Just you wait, Luminstar!" he shouted. "I'll have you by your neck!" She laughed again and saw the manor come into view. She stayed on the cobblestone path and looked behind her occasionally to see where he was.

She didn't look back for a while, and once she had, she immediately felt her stomach drop. He was nearly right behind her. She screamed shortly as a smile still graced her face. The boy laughed and reached out effectively grabbing her and spinning her around.

"Got you!" he shouted happily. She laughed, squealed a little and punched his arms which were wrapped around her waist.

"Shut up!" she protested, earning a victorious laugh from Draco. He put her down and she turned, trying to glare at him and failing due to her smile.

"You should know better than to run from me," he spoke proudly. The girl shook her head and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I was ahead of you for a solid five minutes," she scoffed. He raised a brow and looked at her with a wide smirk, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yet you were still caught," Draco huffed. The girl grinned and rolled her eyes again, turning around and continuing to walk to the manor. He caught up to her and walked silently beside her the rest of the way.

"So much for accompanying your parents to get my things," she sighed. He shrugged and nudged her, making her stumble a bit, but she recovered laughed a little.

"No worries," he replied. "We can always go tomorrow. I believe my parents planned to go in that direction anyway." Y/N raised a brow at him and pursed her lips.

"And how do you know where I live, may I ask?" she questioned, and he stammered slightly.

"My parents," he finally managed. "They told me not too long ago. It just sort of came up in the conversation, they just decided to tell me for whatever reason." The girl nodded and looked up as they reached the entrance to the manor.

"Would you accompany me if we happen to go tomorrow?" she asked quietly. "I just want to have someone around." He smirked and nodded.

They entered and he walked her up to her room, making sure she was settled and knew were everything was if she happened to need it.

"Don't wake me up," he pointed a finger at her, "unless you're bleeding, dying, or there's an emergency." She smiled fully and nodded.

"Aye aye, captain," she saluted him. He rolled his eyes and closed the door as he left, allowing her to get dressed into some clothes that were set out on the bed. Narcissa must have found them for her.

She changed and crawled under the bedsheets, her smile still lingering on her face as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, her and Draco's laughs still echoing throughout her mind.

It would all be okay.


	8. of books and pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yknow. books. and pillows.

Staying with the Malfoys was a lot more enjoyable than Y/N had previously predicted. She was welcomed with open arms. Except for Lucius, of course, but he was never rude to her. He wasn't a very excitable person. Narcissa was thrilled to have her stay. She said she had always wanted a daughter and that Y/N was a perfect fit.

Now, she sat with Draco in the living room, the two of them staying warm by the fire as they read books from the Malfoys' library.

"Luminstar, I've got a question," he spoke into the silence. She looked up from the print in the small book and marked her page, placing the book aside. She turned to face him, the boy looking smug.

"Ask away," she gestured toward him, and he smirked contently.

"Would you call me a friend?" he asked. The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, but met his icy blue orbs anyway.

"No, you're my dad," she mumbled sarcastically. "Yes, Malfoy, I would call you my friend. I’ve literally told you that already. Probably a million times now." He laughed and shook his head, then smiled at her.

"You just signed a contract with that statement, Luminstar," he informed her. She grinned and picked her book back up, burying her nose in it as she continued to talk to him.

"Contract for what, do tell," she chuckled. He took the book from her and closed it yet again, placing it atop his own.

"It's rude to shy away from a conversation, you know," he smirked again. "Well, now you're with me. Always. We're linked. That's the rules. You're my friend, and I'm yours." She crossed her arms and raised a brow at his words.

"For starters, I'm not property nor am I a slave," she said confidently. "Secondly, I was not 'shying away from the conversation,' I was multitasking. Thirdly, that sounds more like a relationship." He laughed and Y/N swore she could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"You're sassy today," he remarked. She smirked proudly and nudged his shoulder with her own.

"You're rather chipper today," she mentioned. "What's got your mood shining brighter than Snape's greasy hair?" He snorted into his hand as his eyes blew wide and Y/N laughed in victory.

"That was funny," he complimented the joke. "I couldn't tell you, honestly. I just feel a lot less lonely here. Thanks to you, obviously. Your company tends to rival and match my own all at once." She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Aw, shucks," she commented mockingly. He laughed and stood, walking back toward the library. "Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" He turned and lightly jerked his head forward, beckoning her to follow him. She did just so.

"I'm returning these to the library," he told her. She furrowed her brows and her lips curled downward.

"But I'm not done reading that book," she replied. He huffed amusedly and continued on his trek, Y/N not saying another word of protest. Once they reached the library, she followed him to the area they had gotten the books from and watched him place them back neatly.

"We can get them back later," he mumbled. "For now, we should do something else. We were reading for nearly an hour." She nodded in agreement and followed the boy into the dining room, where Narcissa was walking around.

"Ah, hello, dears," she greeted the two. "Dinner will be ready soon, by the way. Draco, if you don't mind, will you stay here for a second? I hate to take your time with Y/N and whatnot, but I need to speak with you. My apologies, Y/N dear." The Luminstar loved Narcissa. She was so kind and was undoubtedly the most hospitable person Y/N had ever met.

"No worries at all, Mrs. Malfoy," she shook it off, and began to turn away, when the woman called her yet again.

"Y/N," she announced. The girl faced her again, and saw a warm smile grace Narcissa's face. "Call me Narcissa. Please. We don't need formalities here, you're loved dearly by us." Y/N felt her heart swell. She smiled at Narcissa, nodding, and walked forward to embrace her.

"Likewise, Narcissa," she replied. The woman patted her head and dismissed her, Y/N trotting happily back to her room. She was alone there, fiddling with her wand for around five minutes, when Draco came walking in, tense, and plopped on the edge of the bed.

The girl sat up straighter and leaned to get a look at his face, seeing his eyes blown wide and his face burning red.

"Sweet stars, what'd she say?" Y/N laughed lightly. Draco looked up at her, glaring slightly, and covered his face with his hands. He mumbled something, unintelligible. "Come again?" He groaned and flopped backward onto the bed, his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"She asked if I," he paused, sighing and closing his eyes tightly, "saw you as more than a friend." Y/N covered her mouth as she laughed and fell over, beside Draco, with around three feet's distance.

"Your mother asked if you fancied me?" she spoke between laughs. "Me!" She pointed at herself, and Draco watched, becoming slightly amused himself.

"You can't blame her!" he laughed with Y/N. "She never sees one of us without the other!" Y/N laughed even louder, clutching her sides.

"Poor Narcissa," she laughed louder. "I think I'm dying. Your mother thought you liked me!" He covered his face and shoved her so hard she turned completely over, now on top of the pillows.

"Shut up, Luminstar!" he groaned. She laughed louder yet again until he whacked her with a pillow he had managed to find. She gasped and sat upright, fixing him with a deadly glare.

"Oh, it's on, Malfoy," she growled as she picked up a larger pillow and proceeded to beat him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Y/N, stop! That hurts!" he whined, however, his small laughs gave his elation away.

"Then surrender!" she shouted at him. He tried to grab the pillow from her, but to no avail. She eventually grew tired and flopped backward.

"You know," the boy mumbled into the comfortable silence, "I think you're my best friend." Y/N felt her smile widen as she sighed.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think you're my best friend, too, Draco." He nudged her again, and she nudged him back, the two falling into yet another comfortable silence.

"Y/N!" Narcissa called from just down the hallway. "Draco! Dinner's ready, you two!" The two sighed and stood, walking downstairs with one another.

As Y/N thought about her and Draco's previous exchange, she couldn't help but wonder how it would end out. Surely, she knew, there was no way she was going to be able to avoid some heated fights with him. But, that's what she gets for being his best friend, right? She only hoped nothing too serious would ever damage their friendship too harshly.


	9. loving and losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah u love and u lose.

Second year was hardly eventful. It was halfway through the year and after Christmas, which Y/N had spent yet again with the Malfoys, and while that was rather fun, school was not. And her parents state? Also not fun.

Her mother and father were currently being held at the Ministry and were using all the help they could give to them during a situation that had come up. Y/N missed them so much and just wanted to see them. To hold them again. Oftentimes, she would cry to herself, missing the way her mother would stroke her cheek and the way her father would tell her "everything will be alright, star."

Draco had noticed almost every time, and he would try his best to cheer her up or comfort her. Which was hard for him to do, considering he's never really had much of the pleasure of that kind of attention. It didn't mean he wasn't going to try, though. He believed Y/N deserved to be happy much more than he did.

Y/N appreciated his efforts but still couldn't bring herself to be completely happy. Her parents still lingered in her mind. And so did a few other people.

Her first friends at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They hadn't made up, mostly on Y/N's account. She didn't want them around because she was still hurt, but she couldn't avoid the elephant in the room. She missed them.

She mostly hung around Draco, even sat with him in the Great Hall. She hardly ever hung around her own house. This was because Gryffindor house practically revolved around the Golden Trio. That was undesirable at the moment.

Now, on to Christmas break with the Malfoys. She loved it. Absolutely adored it. But she still struggled. She had Mrs. Malfoy and Draco trying so hard to get her mind off of it. And while she appreciated it, it wasn't quite taking the worry away. No matter how much she told Narcissa and Draco that it worked, her and them both knew that it wasn't.

Now, she was sitting in the Great Hall with Draco, her chin in her palm as she gazed at nothing in particular, thinking of her parents. Draco noticed. He noticed she wasn't touching her plate of food, either.

"Luminstar," he nudged her gently. She met his piercing icy grey eyes, him noticing how dull hers were becoming. "Wipe that frown off your face. Eat." She knew it was his way of being kind, but she rolled her eyes anyway and looked away from him, slightly shifting to avoid his gaze.

"No," she mumbled, hardly audible, but he heard it. He tugged her robes, making her shift back forward, and cleared his throat to get her attention, which she clearly was ignoring.

"Hey," he grew irritated, "I'm trying to talk to you here. So you're just going to ignore me because you're a little sad about your parents? Honestly, when are you going to get over it?" Her fiery gaze snapped to him, now a cold glare. He visibly froze beneath it, and she stood sharply.

"Forget you," she spat through clenched teeth. His brows shot up in shock, then furrowed in anger at her defense. He watched as her eyes grew cloudy with tears again, and he tried to stand up with her, but she held her hand out, shaking her head, and stormed out of the Great Hall, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

She heard rapid footsteps behind her, and she begged for it to not be Draco. She didn't want to go off on him. She didn't want to hurt him. But he was pissing her off.

"Y/N!" she heard a familiar voice call. Oh, god. This was even worse.

_Hermione_.

"What is it," Y/N mumbled, emotionless, as she whipped around, and Hermione frowned at her state.

"You never answered my letters," she replied quietly. "You said to owl you if I needed anything. And I did, Y/N. Why didn't you answer?" Y/N felt her heart crush just the tiniest bit more, her anger proceeding to flare a tiny bit as well.

"I don't have time right now, Hermione," she muttered, turning back around, but being caught by Hermione's slender hand, holding her in a grip of steel.

"No," Hermione stated harshly. "I'm not going to be nice anymore. You're not making any effort! You're not even trying! I've tried to be kind, but you're avoiding me at all costs! I've tried to fix it, Y/N! You didn't even answer my letters! All fifty-three! I was worried sick, Harry and Ron, too!" Y/N felt her heart clench.

"Hermione, I-"

"No! Stop! What even has your attention so much that you can't bother to take a few minutes out of your day to at least tell me you're alright? What's been your deal!" Hermione shouted at her. Y/N felt the hot tears streaming down her face as she tugged her arm out of Hermione's grab.

"My parents, Hermione!" she shouted back. "My parents were called back to the Ministry over the summer and they needed them for something dangerous! Now, I'm stuck with the Malfoys. And at first, I wasn't worried about it, but now I really can't stand being in the same room as him! Especially when he's making me feel like being scared and upset is bad!

"I'm losing people, Hermione. Left and right! I don't know what to do. I'm only in my second year and everything's going downhill! I just want to go home! With my mom and dad. I want to go back to muggle school. I want to be in my room. I want to hear my parents voices," she sobbed quieter toward the end. Hermione's face was scrunched up horribly, and she darted forward, taking the girl into her embrace.

"Oh, Y/N," she sighed as she felt her own eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. You were alone, I'm so sorry." Y/N held Hermione tightly after overcoming the shock that the girl hadn't lunged at her to punch her.

"I'm sorry," Y/N kept mumbling into her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hermione shushed her and held her, making sure she was okay.

"What'd Draco say to you?" she finally asked. "In the Great Hall? When you stormed off." Y/N felt her chest tighten at the mention, and she pulled away from Hermione a bit to meet her eyes.

"He asked me if I was ever going to get over my parents. Basically complaining about me being upset," she whispered. Hermione's eyes hardened and she stared coldly at the floor.

"He said _what_ ," she hissed. Y/N's eyes widened at Hermione's blind rage and shook her head.

"No, no, it's okay," she assured Hermione. "I mean, I kinda get it, me being upset all the time must get exhausting to be around and—"

"Stop taking up for him! I'm telling Harry and Ron. And I'm doing something about this. That's awful of him to make you feel bad for worrying about the most important people in your life!" Hermione countered. Just then, Harry and Ron came bounding around a corner.

"What's going on!" Ron shouted.

"Is there a fight we need to break up?" Harry asked, out of breath. Hermione shook her head sharply, and the boys looked at her worriedly.

"What happened?" Ron asked quietly.

"Y/N's parents were called to the Ministry for dangerous business over the summer and they haven't come back yet. She's been staying with the Malfoys, and Daddy's Boy Malfoy decided to shame her for being worried,"Hermione spoke, he voice shaking ever so slightly from the anger dripping in her voice.

Y/N watched as Harry and Ron's expressions melted into pure resentment. She felt her heart ache at the intensity of this day. It was too stressful.

"So she really couldn't answer our letters," Ron mumbled. Hermione nodded, and then the three wheeled around, stomping into the Great Hall, dragging Y/N with them. Hermione stayed in the hallway with Y/N as the two boys stormed into the Great Hall, making their way to the Slytherin table, toward Malfoy.

"Hermione," the girl spoke through shallow breaths. "Hermione, what're they doing?" The girl in question met her eyes, and smiled stiffly.

"Don't worry," she told Y/N. "He won't say anything that remotely stupid ever again." And Y/N watched as Harry slammed his palm on the table, gaining Malfoy's attention easily.

"If you know what's good for you, get up and meet us in the hallway," Harry hissed, and Y/N could hear the pure rage dripping from his voice. She watched as Draco smirked and narrowed his eyes. Then, the two boys stormed back toward the doors, Malfoy getting up when the boys were halfway to the door.

Y/N sat in silence, knowing that Malfoy was going to notice it was about her.

Wow. Love the drama.

Seriously, they’re second years, what in the hell were they doing with their lives?

When Malfoy finally walked throughly the doors, he looked around, until his eyes locked onto Y/N. His expression crumbled.

"So you know," Ron began. But Draco's eyes were glued on Y/N. "Look at someone when they're talking to you!" Draco's eyes whipped to Ron angrily, and his mouth curled into a snarl.

"What's this all about?" he sneered. Hermione stepped forward, and she pointed her finger in Draco's face.

"You know what this is about!" she told him. "Her parents aren't even with her, they're gone! She misses them! Her own home! And after all you've done for her, being the only friend she felt she had, you decided to tell her that she needed to get over it?" Y/N watched as his face fell.

"I didn't mean it like that," he hissed. He met Y/N's eyes, his brows furrowed, and he asked her, "You knew that right? You can't possibly have taken it that way, Luminstar." She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"Draco, how else was I supposed to take an insult that blunt?" she asked. "There was no other way to take that. Because you meant that." His expression went from hurt to angry in a split second, and he scowled at her.

"Fine," he spat. "Be sensitive. Be hurt. Wallow in self-pity. It's your only emotion nowadays, and now it's only going to flare since you got attention from this gang of freaks again." Ron's gaze flamed and he lunged at Malfoy, Harry just barely pulling him away.

"Shut your mouth!" Ron shouted at him. "You shut your mouth, Malfoy! You never deserved her friendship! You never deserved her!" Draco couldn't meet Ron's eyes. He sent a quick snarl at all of them, and turned away, ducking back into the Great Hall.

"Come on," Hermione told Y/N as Harry was calming Ron down. "Let's get you to the common room. You don't need this stress." Y/N nodded the best she could, her chest was too tight.

"I can't believe he said that," she whispered. Hermione patted her shoulder, guiding her gently away.

"I can't either, Y/N," she sighed. "I really thought you were the one person he wouldn't be able to say something like that to." Y/N felt her eyes well up again.

No more nights at the Manor. No more running around late at night in the forest, playing tag. No more watching the sun set and gazing at the moon's reflection in the lake. No more racing back to get to the Manor in time for bed.

No more having fun with Draco.


	10. friend or foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choices choices choices

To be totally honest with you, Y/N was fine.

She was doing wonderful.

Absolutely peachy.

Perfect.

...

She was miserable.

* * *

Every single time she saw Draco around the castle, she felt her heart shrink considerably in size. She felt betrayed. And alone. And she wanted her best friend back, in the name of Merlin! She was sitting in a windowsill in the hallway at the moment. It was past curfew, but she didn't care if she got caught at this point.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been more than generous toward her, and of course she had missed them. But she didn't get that same feeling with any of them that she got with Draco. That feeling that screamed _Yes! Yes! This is your best friend! He gets it!_

They were so good to her and she couldn't even give them the same love they gave her because she was hung up over an asshole little prejudiced boy who had no regard for her feelings. She felt small tears slip over her rounded, young cheeks as she looked out into the starry night sky.

She had already cried her large crocodile tears, but now all she could manage were the minuscule tiny ones. She missed her mother and father so much. She wanted to go _home_. She wanted to smell home. See home. Hear home. Just to be _home_. She looked out into the courtyard and felt more tears come on.

She wanted to be a child again. Before she had come to Hogwarts. She wanted to be a little girl, making cookies with her mother and reading spell books with her father, not knowing they were real yet. She wanted nothing more than to read fairytales with her mother at night, even though little did she know those weren't fairytales, they were _real_.

She missed saying goodnight to everything she saw, because that was the true heart of a child that loved everything that lived. She wanted to see and hold and love, and she couldn't have that. For all her poor little heart knew right now, she'd never see her parents again.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tears poured from them, her heart squeezing at the image of her parents behind her eyelids. _Let me sleep, let me sleep, letmesleepletmesleep._

She looked back outside and took a shaky inhale as she held it, hoping for a simple sign it would all be okay.

"Goodnight, stars," she whispered. "Goodnight, moon. Goodnight, trees. Goodnight, grass. Goodnight, forest. Goodnight, rocks. Goodnight, mum. Goodnight, dad." She choked up and slowly stood, walking back to her dorm.

She dragged her fingertips along the walls as she kept her head down. She was stopped by a voice, and thank god it wasn't Filch or a Professor. But, curse everything there was that it was him.

"Luminstar?" he asked softly. She looked up to see him just down the hallway she was walking down. He looked at her worriedly as he noticed her tear stains. "Can't sleep?" She huffed and stormed past him, shoulder checking him as she passed.

"It's none of your business," she mumbled. He scoffed and grabbed her arm, making her turn around to face him. 

"I'm _sorry_ ," he spoke, and it sounded like he was pleading with her. "I am. Talk to me?" She felt her brows crease with the internal battle she was having.

"I don't want to burden you," she murmured as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. He shook his head and stepped into her space instead, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Please don't do that," he grumbled. "I'm worried enough as it is. Your parents, everything. You're not okay, and you're just a kid. We all are. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I'm here, you know." She met his eyes and searched for truth, finding it as easily as she had found friendship in him.

"I'm alone," she whispered and she watched as his face fell sadly. He slowly pulled her into a hug.

"I told you that you signed a metaphorical contract with me," he told her. "I wasn't joking. That was soul-binding, Luminstar. I'm not good at this kind of thing, and I know that, but I can try." She nodded into his shoulder, and he held her tighter once he realized he wasn't hold her quite tight enough.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked into their comfortable silence. He laughed humorlessly and made himself comfortable in their embrace.

"No, I was absolutely exhausted so I decided to wander the halls," he spoke sarcastically. Y/N kicked his shin and he hissed in pain. She laughed and he didn't get her back for hurting him since he realized it made her laugh.

"Sorry, just wondered," she told him quietly. He shrugged and kept her in his hold, them not worried about being discovered by a professor or Filch and his bloody cat.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked her suddenly. She nodded hesitantly and he began walking, dragging her along with him. She knew where he was headed, but she decided to ask anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly. He kept walking and didn't give her an answer until a couple minutes later.

"I'm taking you to your dorm," he replied politely. She felt a small smile curl on her lips as she processed how kind he was really being at the moment. Was it too good to be true? Or was it actually the truth? She figured the latter, since she could always see the truth in his eyes.

"But, Malfoy," she spoke exasperatedly, "I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes." He stopped and turned to face her, his brows furrowed in confusion, then slowly relaxing as he realized what she meant.

"You see them," he explained for her. She nodded shamefully and he walked closer to her again. He looked at her tense eyes, the fear in them was unmistakeable.

"It won't go away," she whispered. He felt his heart constrict at that statement, and he couldn't help but pity her. Because he understood. Somewhat, at least. It had to be equivalent to nightmares he'd have sometimes. Draco's known his fate since the middle of his first year.

It was dreadful, yes, and he could see it before it had even happened. He knew it was going to be the worst part of his life. So, he couldn't imagine how bad they were going to get once he was actually living through that dread. So, he pitied her more than he did himself and his own problems.

Which, mind you, was a huge step for Draco Malfoy. That wasn't ever something he would do. Primarily, his only concern was himself and his own life. That's how it would always be, at least, to an extent. Ever since _she_ had made that small impact on his life, he knew he would be different forever. She was the only person who made him feel like he truly needed a friend.

So, his heart ached _for_ her. He felt his own heart break at the expense of her own. And that, he knew, was something he never expected to happen in his life. He never knew he'd feel such empathy for anyone else.

But, yet, here he was.

And there she was.

He knew he had a lot of apologizing to do and even more making up to do, but he'd do it to have his best friend back.


	11. turn about the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally a turn ab the garden w cissy

Not much had happened for the rest of their second year. It was rather dull, other than Ginny Weasley opening up the Chamber of Secrets and Harry coming to save the day once again. Y/N was glad he and Ginny were safe, and she had even pitched in her two cents on the matter, helping the Trio when she could. The rest of her time was well spent with Draco, which she was glad she could finally say.

Looking back, they had spent, collectively, an entire two weeks avoiding one another, which seemed absolutely ridiculous to Y/N. It had felt like only a couple days and an entire month all at once. She was just glad she could be around him again, and thankful their friendship was once again on a sturdy basis.

Draco was actually very upset that Y/N had become friends with the Trio again, even asked her if it was what she really wanted. Once she said yes, he found it hard to argue with her any further because:

A. He was absolutely _terrified_ of what she would do to him if he tried to convince her otherwise.

and B. As long as she was happy, he saw no need to be upset.

The second reason was very hard for him to admit, especially when he wanted so badly to say that he didn't care. But, she was his best friend. His closest one, at that. He was glad he had her, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that. It was a confidential secret that would stay forever locked within the cages of his heart, and he was content with so. That was how it _had_ to be, in fact.

Currently, Y/N was at the Malfoy Manor once again, for her parents had not yet returned. She was left a single letter, although, and it was the only thread she held onto in the time being. She clung onto it so much that it stayed in the security of her pocket wherever she went. She couldn't bring herself to part with it for even a moment.

She remembered being given the letter when she had returned to the Manor to stay for the summer once again. Narcissa was beyond pleased to see her again, and Lucius was welcoming, however, he wasn't exactly ecstatic. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Y/N, she knew that, it was just Lucius being Lucius. Draco was incredibly happy to be home.

So much so, that he smiled the entire ride home and didn't cease that mood even when they had been at the Manor for an entire hour.

They were all seated at a table, conversing about the school year, when Dobby entered the room with a letter. Y/N loved Dobby. He was her favorite house elf, in both the Manor and in her entire encounter with house elves. He walked over to Y/N, respectfully offering her a letter.

"Miss Luminstar," he greeted. "A letter for Miss has arrived just now. For you, Miss." She took the letter with a kind smile and patted the top of Dobby's head lovingly, which he leaned into. She loved showing the elves love.

"Thank you, Dobby," she replied warmly. He smiled toothily, which Y/N found adorable, and he bowed. He turned to leave the room, and Y/N directed her attention toward the letter.

It was in a lovely cream envelope with a seal from the Ministry. It was wrapped in a ribbon, however, which Y/N knew to be her mother's favorite. It had their surname on the ends of the ribbon in elegant script, and she smiled excitedly.

She unsealed the letter and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. It was folded into a star, courtesy of her father, she knew. She beamed knowingly, her smile only seeming to grow. She could feel the Malfoys watching her carefully, but she paid no mind.

She carefully unfolded the parchment and began reading the letter.

_My dearest Star,_

_I hate that we haven't the pleasure of seeing you, my dear. It has been most gruesome work here at the Ministry, so much so that we fear we have no clue when we'll see you again. We are well, and we hope the same for you. Your father has hardly had any time to take a breather, and I myself have had hardly any time to write this letter._

_We miss you so very much, my star. Your mother is letting me finish this letter with whatever I please. At night I look into the sky above and always see one star shining brighter than all of the others. It is you and your fearsome heart, I just know it. Continue to shine brightly for me, Star._

_Our love forever,_

_Mum and Dad_

She reread the letter over and over again. While she knew they were well and had time to write her, she couldn't help but feel her heart shatter when they mentioned they had no clue when they'd be returning. She felt her face contort in pain, and was soon given the support of Narcissa's petite hand on her shoulder.

She felt her eyes sting with unwanted tears, and she sighed, trying her best to compose herself as she placed the letter on the table. Narcissa took the letter herself and read it carefully, her hand squeezing Y/N's shoulder every now and then. Once she had finished reading, she took Y/N to stand with her.

"We're going to take a round or two about the garden," she told her son and husband. "We'll be back soon. Draco, dear, I suggest you get washed up." Draco nodded and stood, walking with them as they left the room.

"You'll be okay?" Draco whispered to Y/N, but Narcissa could hear them anyway. "You don't need me to come with you?" Y/N nodded and nudged him gently.

"I'll be perfectly fine," she managed against the tightness of her throat. "We'll be back before you notice we've left." He nodded with a tight-lipped smile as he turned into a room, slowly ascending the staircase within it. She continued her walk with Narcissa as they exited the Manor and took a turn toward the garden.

They had been walking around the flowers and plants for nearly ten minutes when Narcissa finally spoke up.

"I wish I could tell you that you could go home," she spoke softly. "I know how close you are with your parents. I also know how hard this must be for you." The girl sighed and nodded.

"I miss them more than anything," she replied solemnly. "I have no idea when they'll return, _if_ they'll return, or if they're going to be alright when they do return." Narcissa hooked her arm in Y/N's, her hand holding the girl's arm firmly to comfort her.

"They _will_ return, dear," she assured her. "Your parents are far too strong and smart to not be back soon. They'll be perfectly well, I can promise you that." She smiled as she met Narcissa's kind open eyes and leaned her head onto the woman's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough," she began, "for letting me stay here, and for taking care of me. Physically and emotionally. You're a wonderful mother, Narcissa." She felt the woman tense a little beneath her as she praised her. Narcissa leaned her head atop Y/N's, and they walked in comfortable silence, then returned to the Manor once they had calmed the tension that lay within Y/N's heart.

When they entered, Draco was sitting on a sofa, fiddling with a couple of his rings. His head shot up and he smiled at the both of them, their heads still resting against one another.

"I trust you're well?" he asked Y/N, and she smiled.

"I'm doing beautifully," she replied quietly, her heart still beating steadily.

"Draco, love, if you don't watch it," Narcissa began smugly, "Y/N might replace you as my child." Y/N snorted and Narcissa laughed, watching as Draco scoffed and sagged his shoulders.

"What do you mean!" he exclaimed. Y/N felt as if her face would split wide open from smiling so intensely.

"She told me I was a wonderful mother," Narcissa announced. "And she thanked me for only showing her love." Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to Y/N.

"Don't take my mother," he wagged a finger at her. She gently pulled away from Narcissa, sending her one last warm smile, before she walked to Draco, hugging him gently.

"Thank you, too," she told him. "You've been a wonderful friend, even though you managed to hurt my feelings terribly, you've been the best friend I could ask for. You twat." He huffed a small laugh as he hugged her back, hesitantly.

"Never mind I understand now," he told his mother, and she laughed brightly.

"Off to bed, you two," she told the pair lovingly. "It's getting late, and I'd hate to see you exhausted tomorrow." The boy and girl nodded respectfully, pulling apart to walk toward the staircase. Narcissa watched them with nothing but love, her smile never faltering.

_I'll bet my very soul_ , she thought, _that those two are going to end up in a twist._

The two in question had reached the top of the staircase, out of sight, as Draco grabbed Y/N's arm before she disappeared into her room.

"Wait, Luminstar," he spoke quietly. Y/N turned to face him. She could see the moonlight etched upon his face, his eyes glinting beautifully. She could see now how much he was growing, and how his face was growing to be a tad more chiseled.

"Yes?" she responded, her voice almost a whisper. His grip on her arm didn't release, and he was silent for a moment, just staring into her eyes, when he broke himself away from her gaze, looking down at his pocket as his hand retreated. He reached into the pocket and pulled out her letter from before, now folded back into a star.

"I figured you'd want this," he spoke as he offered it to her. He pulled out the ribbon that was on the let the letter as well, handing it to her with the letter. "I went back after a bit and got them, I hope you don't mind." She stared at the letter and ribbon for a while, marveling at the fact that he had even thought to give them to her. Let alone, fold the letter back.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered as she took them from him carefully, as if they would shatter if she took them with any force. He smiled at her, a face she had hardly ever seen on him. She was growing to enjoy it very much.

"Of course, Y/N," he mumbled. He took her hand, squeezed it, and then looked back into her eyes. "If you need to talk to someone, anyone—don't hesitate to come get me. I'd prefer not when I'm sleeping, but if you must, you may." She laughed and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you, Draco," she said again. He sent her a small smile and released her hand. He walked backward to his room, opening the door and closing it behind him.

She couldn't help but wish she could spend more time with him in that moment, and her heart pulled a bit. She couldn't tell why, it just seemed to happen. She wished she could talk with him aimlessly for hours upon hours until they didn't know what they were talking about in the first place. She needed that kind of comfort.

And as if he had been thinking the same exact thing, his bedroom door creaked open only seconds later as he peeked out and met her eyes.

"Would you like to stay in my room for a bit?" he asked, sounding a little scared to ask. "I'm not even tired, and I'm bored." She laughed and nodded happily.

"I'd love to," she affirmed. "Let me go change so I'll be more comfortable, I'll be there in a moment." He sent her a smile and nodded, closing his door once again.

She retreated into her room, changed into pajamas and brushed her teeth, placed her letter and ribbon beneath her pillow, and went back into the hall to Draco's room. She knocked twice, gently, and the door opened after a second or two, his smile peeking out from the crack in the door.

"Took you long enough," he muttered sarcastically, and she laughed softly as he opened the door wide, pulling her into his room with little care, making her jolt.

"Careful, you'll give me whiplash, you dimwit!" she retaliated. He rolled his eyes and he pushed her forcefully onto his bed, walking around to the other side to flop down beside her.

"Shut your trap," he scoffed playfully. "Now, start talking, I'm deathly bored." She snorted as she began speaking of random things. Constellations, eclipses, Hogwarts and the professors, her least favorite genre of music, her favorite books, and more that she couldn't remember to name. He'd pipe in every now and then, agreeing with her, disagreeing with her, and even mentioning his favorite things.

The night ended with Y/N's fingers intertwined with own, and his fingers flexing in his sleep intermittently. She had no mind to care since she was so exhausted, and hearing Draco's mindless humming was oddly comforting. And before she drifted off to sleep, all she could think of was warmth, peace, and _love_. Endless love for where she was. For who she was. And for who she knew. Who she was with.

_Love_.

Perhaps Narcissa's lone thought to herself would become a reality sooner than she had anticipated.


	12. the secret hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drakey takes u to a secwet hideout tehe lol

Watching Draco grow was definitely not something Y/N could pay attention to without getting a little nervous. Honestly, how could she act normally when he just looked _that charming?_ She found herself staring a lot, and when he caught her he'd scrunch his brows in confusion, then raise one, silently asking her what she was staring at.

She'd merely shake her head and send him a small smile, then return to what she was doing before.

Being his best friend was even better. She always got special attention from him that not even letters from Pansy Parkinson or Blaise Zabini got. Crabbe and Goyle never wrote, and Draco never wrote to them, either.

Crabbe and Goyle weren't necessarily his friends, they were only around for his protection.

In the time, Y/N found that he loved poetry. She did, as well, so that overjoyed her. He also loved writing his own poems and sometimes would write short monologues. She admired him deeply for it. It was comforting to see him find interest in something so real, so domestic, so touching. It amazed her at what Draco Malfoy was capable of doing.

However, with growing into teen-hood also came the awfully annoying prideful attitude that the boy had, which only seemed to increase tenfold with his age. The constant teasing and bickering he would cause was astronomical, and that was saying something, coming from a Luminstar.

But, seeing his peaceful sleeping face that next morning after her walk with Narcissa...it seemed as if the world swayed beneath her feet as time stopped. The world rocked in soft absence of the ticking of a clock. His lashes fanned so delicately above his cheeks, and his mouth was slightly parted, revealing the bottom of his top row of pearly whites.

His brows were relaxed and his cheeks were flushed from being warm beneath the blanket they shared. His hair was messy and splayed in nearly every direction, making the light cast a near-halo above his head. His nose sloped so delicately, how had she not noticed that before; any of this?

Lands, in the name of every star that ever did shine, _he was beautiful_.

She was laying on her left side, facing him. Her right hand rested on his chest, above his heart, their hands still intertwined tightly. She stated at them for a while, marveling at the lovely tones of their skin. The way that they were obviously made so perfectly for one another. How slender and dainty, yet strong his fingers looked. And how small her own looked in his.

Draco always had an inkling for touch. He craved to be loved, and Y/N knew that. So, she didn't let their position go to her head, and she didn't think of it ever again.

That was, until now. Three weeks later. Sat in the library reading together. Her eyes glued to him rather than her own book. The way he read so intently and attentively was so amazing to her, it blew her mind. It was insane to her how a boy so shrewd and direct could be so gentle and domestic.

Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed when he sighed loudly, shut his book, and placed it in his lap. He locked eyes with her, patiently waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. Her eyes were simply glued on him, and her mind was far far away. A smirk grew on his face, which soon bubbled into a large grin.

"Are you broken, Luminstar?" he asked with a laugh. She blinked rapidly, a dark blush coating her cheekbones as she laughed nervously, placing her hand above her brow, partially covering her face. "You've been staring at me for ages. Days, really, considering how often you do it." Her head shot back up, locking with his eyes once again as her features took on a look of shock.

"You notice?" she asked softly. He gave her a closed-lip smile and nodded.

"All the time," he replied smugly. "I know you're doing it, I'm not dumb." She cleared her throat and looked down at her book, not reading. He laughed and leaned downward, attempting to catch her eyes again. "Why do you do it?"

"I just," she began, but found it hard to admit. "You're growing a lot. It's just crazy to see you change. And it's different to see you so...gentle. Home-y." His face softened as his smile dropped, his eyes searching her entire face.

"You think I'm 'home-y?'" he asked almost breathlessly. She nodded as she looked back down, a harsh blush coating her cheeks once again.

"Don't tease me, it's merely fact." Her hands gripped the book harshly. He stood and walked over to her, gently prying her hands away from the book and taking it from her lap, setting both of their books on the table. He extended both hands to her, helping her stand as he guided her along with him.

"I think we should go for a walk," he told her. "We're always in this blasted house, and we're going back to Hogwarts, soon." She nodded, although he wasn't looking at her, and he hooked their arms together. He guided her out the door and toward the garden.

"This is where your mother and I took a turn," she mumbled. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I know," he grinned through his reply. She smiled, and he led her through the garden, into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. He looked down at her on his right side, sending her a sly smile. She raised a brow, but asked nothing else as they walked in a comfy silence to Draco's destination.

He walked her down winding pathways and under branches; over logs and down slopes. He made sure she didn't trip, stumble, or fall the entire way, keeping most of her weight on him to prevent so.

What? He was merely being a good gentlemanly friend!

They finally reached where Draco wanted to go. It was a great weeping willow, with a tall trunk and low hanging branches. It looked like a handmade curtain of lilac, and the sun glinting at its highest point was beaming down on them. Y/N gasped as she took in the scene.

A gentle pond filtered in the background, and colorful flowers littered every corner of the small secluded area. There was a small gazebo with lovely plants hanging from the walls, and brilliantly colored birds fluttered peacefully around the area. Draco was smiling proudly as he let her look around.

_His_ eyes were now glued on _her_.

He watched as her eyes grew brighter and brighter with every new thing she saw. He loosened his grip on her arm unconsciously, and she slowly removed herself from his grip as she walked forward cautiously, almost as if it would all disappear if she walked too quickly. He watched her walk all around, her eyes constantly darting around, never once locking on one thing for too long.

He didn't realize it, but a dopey smile was etched upon his face.

Making his closest friend this happy made him so proud. And seeing her happy after all of the sadness she'd been enduring lately was truly medicine for his own pain he had.

She never saw or knew, but Draco's father, Lucius, wasn't so...fatherly.

He was more stone-hard, and reminded Draco of a drill-sergeant.

But, he wouldn't ever pressure her with that knowledge, having known how upset she'd been for those past few months.

He finally stepped forward, placing his right hand on her right shoulder, his left clasping her upper left arm from behind her.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear. She turned back to look at him, her face turned in sadness, but her eyes sparkling with joy. She smiled and enveloped him in a hug, squeezing him gently. He held her back after the shock that had overcame him, his nose burying itself in her hair.

Why was she so easy to curl into? To be vulnerable around? Why was she so easy to crumble in front of?

She pulled back after a moment, beaming up at him as she held his jaw with both hands, tilting his face to the right as she planted a grateful, chaste kiss to his left cheek.

His eyes widened comically and his face instantly flushed bright red, and she laughed as she sported her own reddening cheeks.

"Just a friendly thank you, Draco," she teased as she patted his cheek. "I didn't know how else to tell you how thankful I was." He smiled and shook his head as he groaned, attacking her with another large hug, and she laughed as she welcomed herself into his arms.

"You're incredibly welcome," he told her. "I'm glad it makes you happy. Seeing you happy makes my mood better." She squeezed his torso at those words, and he felt his heart swell.

Oh, sweet Merlin, don't tell him he was developing feelings for her. Not Y/N. She was his best friend, she was off limits!

No. No, he was simply just developing a _soft spot_ for her. She was special, but she wasn't _that_ special. He couldn't be with her. She was too good for him. And she wasn't even an option.

In the name of every star that shines, _of course she's a damn option!_ He knew she was, he knew she was, _he knew she was!_ But how could he be that way with her when he couldn't risk losing the absolute light that she was in his life? He simply would not ruin it. Not a chance.

"I'm sorry for staring at you so much," she muttered into his neck. He laughed and swayed lightly with her. _She was his damned weak spot._

"Don't worry, Y/N," he replied, his heart on his sleeve as his heart poured sonnets onto his tongue, but he swallowed them. Reluctantly. "I'm positive that we're even, now." She laughed as she shook her head, causing her to nuzzle deeper into the junction of his shoulder.

_Damnit, Luminstar really was a good last name for her, wasn't it? The brightest star to ever shine in a galaxy of supernovas and constellations, she was the blueprint for what they all tried so hard to imitate._

_But they never could, they never would._

_She was too bright; too unique._

_No wonder his heart couldn't slow down, and his face wouldn't lose its heat. No wonder his stomach fluttered with butterflies, and his hands shook with nerves. No wonder she was the only person he tolerated._

_Nonsense, nonsense._

_You're just nervous; nervous to lose a friend. You're clinging, it's the abandonment issues. You're just nervous._

_Leave it be. Luminstar is a friend._

_A_ friend.


	13. special friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another argument, and def not the last 😀 oh the toxicity 😛

Beginning their third year was, as Y/N suspected, filled with testosterone and absolute blithering idiots. God, it wasn't the fact that she was a pristine Luminstar, per-se, it was the fact that these boys were absolute animalistic hooligans! Did anyone teach them manners, at least?

Aside from that, the young witch had split her time equally among the golden trio and Draco, keeping the Malfoy satisfied but not happy enough. Selfishly, he wanted Y/N as his friend _only_ , and he'd be damned if Potter got even a second longer with her than he did. So, he'd always try his best to make it known to that chosen idiot that Y/N was _his_ best friend.

Like the second week back to Hogwarts when Draco would wrap his arm around her shoulder and raise an intimidating brow at him when he tried to talk to her. Y/N never noticed, but Draco would always steer her away from him when he got the chance. He didn't mind Weasley or Granger as much, but Potter? Oh hell no.

In their first Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, Y/N was very content and happy to learn from the game-keeper, while Draco was whining and spitting insults behind Hagrid's back. Y/N would pinch his upper arm and give him a look, but he'd look at her as if saying "are you seriously okay with this? Are you dumb?"

They had settled in an area, Y/N walking with Draco at the moment. She heard Hermione say something along the lines of "I think they're funny." Obviously, Draco heard it, too, because he took it as his cue to butt in.

"Ah, yeah, terribly funny," he snapped. "Really witty! God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait 'till my father hears Dumbledore's got this _oaf_ teaching classes!" Y/N whipped around to shoot him a glare, but Draco's eyes never once looked toward her. They were glued on Harry.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry pushed through the small crowd of people, walking closer to the blond. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson all hooted sarcastically, and Draco handed his bag over to Crabbe, who caught it.

He swaggered up to Harry as he bit his lip, Y/N rolling her eyes at his theatrics. Honestly, how conceited could this thirteen year old sack of hormones get when he was riled up!

Suddenly, Draco stopped. His form seemed to shake as he struggled to step backward, and Y/N could tell even from standing behind him that he was terrified.

"Dementor, Dementor!" he called as he pointed shakily up toward the sky behind Harry. The boy whipped around, and Draco and the three others guffawed indignantly as they tossed their hoods from their robes over their heads, waggling their fingers and mocking him.

Y/N felt her blood boil. Everyone knew Harry had a Dementor attack on the train, Y/N was there when it happened. She saw it with her own eyes. This was probably Draco acting out because she had sat with the trio on the train ride and not him. So she slammed her book down on the rock wall beside her and walked over, a starkly grim look on her face as she smacked both Crabbe and Goyle on the face simultaneously, the two wincing in pain.

She ripped Draco's hood off his head and got in his face, her eyes ablaze with a crazed fire that no one there wanted to be victim to. She was absolutely aflame with fury, and not even a simple "auguamenti" could put her out.

"You may be my friend," she hissed so quietly only he could hear her, "but so is he. You're sick for that." His face was struck with both shock and anger, and she went to walk away, when he grabbed her sleeve and leaned down to speak into her ear.

"He's _not_ going to take you from me," he seethed. "You're _my_ best friend. You're not going anywhere." She yanked her arm from his grip and looked back at him, her eyes narrowed as she shook her head.

"I belong to no one," she spat. As she began to walk away, a voice that annoyed her to no end sounded from behind her.

"You're just so big and bad, aren't you?" Pansy mocked her. Y/N turned and walked slowly back over to her. The shorter black bobbed girl's arms were crossed loosely, and her nose was stuck in the air proudly. Y/N scoffed and smirked unbothered, her hands finding comfort in the pockets she had gotten sewed into her skirt when she went to be fitted.

"Come again?" she asked sinisterly. Draco watched intently as Y/N zeroed in on the black haired girl. He looked wary, almost worried as to what Y/N would do next. He knew how temperamental she was capable of getting, considering she bottled it up all of the time.

"You have such a superiority complex, maybe you should calm down," Pansy snorted. Y/N stalked forward quicker and stopped in front of the girl, looking down at her slightly. Suddenly, Draco didn't look so worried, now appearing excited.

"And you bow down to men who firstly treat you like shit," her eyes darted toward Draco, who was smiling proudly, "and secondly, you end up tossing yourself into failure and bratty self-centered bitchiness. At least I don't objectify myself and act like a spoiled toddler. Don't talk to me if you don't have anything smart to say." Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all hooted again, and Y/N walked over to stand with the Golden Trio.

"If you keep pulling stuff like that," Harry teased, nodding his head toward the Slytherins, "Malfoy might just get down on one knee and ask you to marry him right there." Y/N rolled her eyes and gripped her satchel tighter.

"Please," she mumbled. "He isn't interested in me like that, I've told you three, we're just friends. He's...different...when it's just us. But the second we're around everyone else he's a total douchebag." Hermione nodded and sighed knowingly.

"Daddy issues," she commented. "He has daddy issues." Y/N nodded rapidly in agreement while Ron and Harry laughed. She looked over to Draco, who smiled at her, winked, but his expression darkened when Harry placed his hand on Y/N's shoulder. She felt her face flush seeing him get that angry.

"Let's get closer to the front, yeah?" he suggested to them all. "Hagrid's starting." The four friends rushed to the front, Y/N between Harry and Ron. They weren't there for long when she heard a small commotion behind them, and suddenly, she was being tugged backward, an arm being slung over her shoulder. Harry sighed as he gave her a sorrowful look, Ron looking slightly worried.

She looked away from the two and up meeting _his_ eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled. Completely content.

"You have an issue," she mumbled to him. He bit the green apple he was holding in his other hand and huffed a laugh as he chewed it. He swallowed it and smiled down at her mischievously.

"I wouldn't if Potter would keep his paws off and his nose out," he whispered with a sarcastic grin. She sighed deeply, a little loudly, and grabbed him harshly by the sleeve, leading him toward the back of the crowd of students. Hopefully Harry or Hermione could give her the notes for the beginning of the lesson later.

She pulled them back behind the taller people, who were gathered at the very edge of the group. She let him go, and he was chuckling a bit.

"What're you laughing about!" She crossed her arms and groaned, exasperated. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but I can have other friends!" Draco rolled his eyes and tossed his apple into a nearby gathering of bushes, approaching her and looking down into her eyes.

"Luminstar," he drawled, looking bored. "Come on. You're my best friend. Metaphorical contract. Potter is my enemy. That's a little bit much. Weaslebee and that _mudblood_ are okay, as long as they don't take you away too much." She felt her blood boil.

"Don't you dare call them that! Hermione Granger is her name! Say it! Ron Weasley is his name! _Say it!_ To top it all off, I am _not your girlfriend!_ You're not any more special than those three are!" His expression darkened with the ending of her spill, and he looked very hurt.

"Really?" he asked quietly, but harshly. "After all I've done for you? I'm not special? Look me dead in the eyes and tell me I'm not special to you. Do it." She felt her mouth open and close a few times, and he nodded. "Exactly. I _am_ special to you. And you're special to me. Did you not stop to consider that? Or are you too stuck up your own ass with the whole 'Luminstar' thing? Huh?"

"Draco-"

"Save it."

And he stormed off, shoving his way back into the crowd. Y/N felt worry course through every vein in her body. She bit her nails with anxiety pacing back and forth. She was almost ready to walk back to the castle when someone's head poked out from the group.

"Hey, Y/N," Hermione called gently. "Are you alright? I saw Malfoy looked pretty upset." Y/N looked up, a tad startled, and nodded as she went back to pacing.

"I'm alright, I just want to go back to the castle right now," she mumbled. Hermione hummed and walked to her side.

"I would escort you, but Harry just got whisked away on Buckbeak, so I'm waiting here to make sure he arrives back safely," she sighed. Y/N stopped pacing and her head shot up.

"What?" she spat rapidly. "Harry's on Buckbeak? Is he okay? Was it supposed to happen? Do you think he knows what he's doing?" Hermione placed her hands on Y/N's shoulders and laughed brightly.

"Harry is _fine_ ," she mustered. "If it was truly such a bad thing, I wouldn't have came to find you and ask if you were okay." Y/N laughed a bit, relieved, and nodded.

"Hermione!" Ron's head poked through the crowd. "Harry's back!" Y/N and Hermione shared an excited look and darted after Ron through the crowd. She had to push past Malfoy to get to the front, which made her a little nervous, especially after hearing him scoff and mumble to himself after.

Suddenly, Y/N heard a familiar growl from behind her and was met with an answer when she was abruptly shoved out of the way by a platinum blond walking stick of pure ego.

"Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he called out as he walked confidently and swiftly toward Buckbeak. "You great ugly brute." Y/N tried to go after him, but Ron pulled her back.

"Whatever he gets himself into isn't your responsibility, Y/N," he told her. "It's his bed, and if he makes it, let him lie in it." Y/N nodded hesitantly, looking down at the ground as she shuffled back to her place.

Hagrid tried and failed to warn Draco, and Y/N watched in complete horror as Buckbeak suddenly reared up, then came down with force, Draco almost not having enough time to shield himself, being hit in the forearm. He fell to the ground and most of the crowd shouted in fear. Y/N forgot all restraint and rushed forward, kneeling down next to him as he whined in pain.

"Draco! Draco, are you alright?" she asked frantically as she placed a hand on his face, her other one lightly touching the ripped part of his robes. He shook his head and seemingly leaned into her hand, which she knew was causing him to milk his injury. But, she did know he was actually hurt.

"Calm down!" Hagrid rushed nervously. "It's just a scratch!" Y/N shook her head at Hagrid's naivety and stroked Draco's cheek gently. That scared her. A lot. Draco could've been hurt so much worse. That was a considerably large magical creature, and Draco had no business going against it.

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital immediately!" Hermione called from the crowd. Y/N sent her a thankful smile, and Hermione smiled back at her, nodding as of saying "you're welcome". Hagrid came forward and picked up the injured boy, carrying him away as Y/N followed.

"Why are you coming along, Y/N?" Hagrid asked curiously. Y/N tucked her hands behind her back and kicked a small rock out of her way.

"I guess you could say he's very special to me," she told Hagrid. "I owe it to him. Plus, I couldn't stand to see him hurt any worse than this, let alone at all." Hagrid smiled warmly at her, and when she looked over, Draco had stopped his whining to look at her in awe.

She smiled solemnly at him, and he gave her a tiny toothy grin, his head flopping backward again as he let Hagrid bridal style carry him the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Y/N laughed to herself and looked back down at the ground, kicking every stray rock that was in her way.

* * *

Once they made it to the hospital wing and Draco had gotten all patched up, Madame Pomfrey had luckily let Y/N stay and keep an eye on him. Likely because of her last name. She cursed it, but it came in handy sometimes.

"Does it still hurt?" Y/N asked worriedly. "I can ask Madame Pomfrey to give you some more medication if it hurts too badly—"

"Y/N," Draco interrupted her with a faint chuckle. "You've asked me that five times now. I promise you, I'm okay. Stop worrying so much." Y/N felt his forehead and he laughed softly at her. "What're you doing now? I'm not bloody ill!" She sighed and moved to check his hands to see if they were clammy.

"Making sure the medicine isn't giving you any trouble," she mumbled as she kept most of her attention on monitoring him. He laughed louder and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly and shaking his head.

"Y/N," he drawled with a smile. She nodded as she waited for him to possibly ask something of her. "I promise. I'm okay. For now. I didn't expect you to come along." She smiled a small smile and looked away abashedly.

"Like I said, I owed it to you," she murmured. "You are special. You're a different friend to me than they are, I just love all of you." Draco fake gagged and groaned, his head tilting back dramatically.

"Never mind, I'm going to be sick," he groaned. "You don't understand, you're quite literally my only best friend! The one that I treasure. I can't—I just can't lose you. I won't risk that. I'm not going to—to lose anything else to Potter. Not you. I couldn't bear it being you." Y/N felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly.

"You," she could hardly speak, "you really give me that much credit?" He sighed and hung his head, his arms going limp.

"Sadly," he muttered. "You're my favorite friend." She laughed and punched his shoulder of the arm that was in his sling, and he dramatically cried out, clutching it, and she scoffed as he sunk down into the bed, crying out.

"How could you!" he scolded her. "I'm in so much pain! You're literally sent from hell, it hurts so bad! You're so evil, I don't want you here anymore!" She stood to leave, obeying what he said, but he only cried out louder in protest, then. " _No! Leaving is not allowed! You truly are a demon! Why would you torture me like this!_ " She sighed and plopped back down, and he magically stopped his complaining.

"You're insufferable," she grumbled. He smiled and laid down as he closed his eyes.

"I'm getting tired," he yawned. "Play with my hair, will you? Helps me sleep." She chuckled under her breath and scooted forward in her chair, tangling her fingers in his lengthy hair, scratching at his scalp and smoothing out the strands.

He hummed happily and turned to face her, his eyes opening slowly and watching her focused expression, and she finally met his lazy gaze.

"I forgive you," he told her quietly. "And I'm also sorry. For blaming you for being just insanely magnetic and attracting everyone in Hogwarts to be your friend." She rolled her eyes, blushing, and tilted her head to look at him directly.

"Draco Malfoy, no friendship I could ever have will amount to the friendship I have with you," she assured him. He smiled tiredly, dopily, and like the spoilt little shit he was, he drifted right off to sleep.

Y/N's hand remained in his hair, thinking to herself of ways she would be able to have friends like she did and not piss off Draco. It would be difficult, but she'd try her best.

Honestly, the only solution that made sense would be dating him and cutting ties with everyone she knew. But that wouldn't be fair, and it was ridiculous, and it wasn't even an option for them. Was it?

_It wasn't._


End file.
